Fate of Red String
by ChieySehun
Summary: Sehun memasuki dunia yang berbeda di mana ia bertemu dengan pangeran Lu Han. Hey, dia bukanlah gadis yang feminin seperti gadis lain jadi kenapa malah dia yang dipilih untuk melaksanakan tugas itu ! Dan kenapa juga lelaki di dunia ini pada tampan semuanya ! Main Pairing!HanHun side!KaiHun, BaekHun, KrisHun, LayHun, XiuHun, SuHun, TaoHun, ChanHun, SooHun, ChenHun allxHun. GS!HUN
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Fate of Red String

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : Main!HanHun & More coming soon

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt & Comfort

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran. Don't like, don't read ! Don't be a silent reader and plagiat my story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pure from my idea and a little based on Anime ' Fushigi Yuugi '.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter one : Sehun

Gadis dengan surai warna warni nya itu merutuk kesal saat pergerakannya terbatas dengan adanya gaun besar membaluti tubuh mungilnya. Mata hitam nan pekat sepekat kelamnya malam kini menjeling kesal ke arah sosok lelaki yang menyandang sebagai status teman dekatnya. Hidung kecil tetapi mancung itu seolah menyempurnakan lagi pahatan indah ciptaan Tuhan. Manakala bibir tipis dan semula jadi berwarna merah jambu tanpa sebarang olesan gincu sedang mempout kesal.

" Hey, Snow White tidak ada yang cemberut seperti mu, Sehunnie." Nada itu terkesan menggoda, seperti sengaja ingin menyakitkan hati sang gadis.

Sehun, gadis itu menghentak kakinya kesal. Mengabaikan tatapan daripada beberapa krew teater untuk ulang tahun kampus mereka itu, ia menatap tajam kepada sosok temannya.

" Jongin, ini tidak adil. Kau tidak bisa mengancam ku semata-mata untuk gitar limited edition itu !" Bentaknya, bukan berniat ingin marah hanya sedikit kesal.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Tubuh atletis itu dibaluti dengan kostum dari cerita dongeng Peter Pan. Tubuh nya yang tinggi seolah menutupi tubuh mungil Sehun saat lelaki itu merangkul pundak sang gadis.

" Ayolah, Sehunnie. Sehabis saja teater ini, aku sudah berjanji kan untuk membeli kan mu gitar itu ? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi sedikit feminin,Tuan Puteri ?"

" Astaga ! Jika saja bukan karna gitar itu, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk melihatku seperti ini !" ucapnya sembari menatap sang teman tajam. " Dan kenapa harus Snow White ?! Kau tau betapa aku membenci dongeng kan ?!"

Tidak bisa dikontrol, Jongin meledakkan tawanya. Memegang perutnya karna saking melihat wajah imut Sehun cemberut, mengekspresikan bahawa betapa ia membenci memakai gaun Snow White itu.

" Jadi kau mau tukar karakter ? Kau bisa meminta Krystal sunbae untuk menukarnya. Bagaimana kalau menjadi Wendy untukku saja ?"

Sontak sang gadis membuat ekspresi ingin muntah. Ia memutar bola matanya sok kesal. " Lebih baik aku menjadi katak saja."

" Oii, kau menyakiti ku, Sehun. Jadi Tinkerbell saja, Tinkerbell untuk pangeran setampan ku." Nada bicara nya sedikit narsis.

" Lebih baik jadi pokok. Dan sumpah, Jong, kau tidak tampan. Sedikitpun tidak. Aku heran kenapa Krystal sunbae dan eonniedeul yang lain sibuk mengejar lelaki jelek seperti mu."

Pletak

Sehun mengusap jidatnya yang ditepuk oleh Jongin. Ia menjeling tajam kepada temannya itu.

" Sakit, bodoh !"

Jongin mendengus kesal. " Pasalnya kau buta sekali ! Apa kau tidak lihat betapa ketampanan teman mu ini sudah berhasil merampas semua hati para gadis di kampus kita ?!"

" Yucks, Jong. Down to earth, kau tidak mau gitaris handalan mu ini keluar dari band kan ?"

Ohh iya, Kim Jongin menubuhkan sebuah band dengan Sehun menjadi gitarisnya, Park Chanyeol sebagai drummer, Jongin sendiri adalah gitaris utamanya dan sebagai penyanyi nya juga.

" Oh Sehun, aku bisa mencari gitaris lain."

Sontak mata hitam itu membulat. Ia menatap sok kaget kepada temannya. " Kim Jongin, kata-kata mu. Ohh tidak. Sakitnya tuh di sini, Jongin." Ucapnya sembari menyucuk dada kirinya di mana jantungnya berdetak.

Giliran Jongin untuk memutar bola matanya. Ia merusak surai pelangi. " Kau berlebihan, Sehun."

" Sehun !"

" Okay, Sehun. Young Gi eonnie ingin memperbaiki kostum mu. Kau watak utama dalam teater ini. Tidak bisa cacat walau satu noktah sekalipun."

Krystal berteriak kecil memanggil Sehun menyebabkan gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

Ia melepaskan desahan lemah. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya mampu tercengir.

" Hey, cheer up ! Gitar limited edition untuk mu sudah sedia menunggu. Jadi, jadilah Snow White yang cantik, okay ?"

Mendengar gitar limited edition itu membangkitkan sedikit semangatnya. Dengan senyuman lebar nan manis, ia memeluk lengan berotot milik temannya.

" Kau sudah berjanji kan, Jong. Jja, aku pergi duluan. " dan berlalu menuju ke arah krew teater yang sibuk memperbaiki kostum, karna beberapa hari lagi ulang tahun kampus akan berlangsung.

Mata Jongin tetap melekat kepada sosok teman. Sehun yang sesekali tersenyum kepada beberapa teman mereka yang lain. Sehun yang cemberut sewaktu kostum nya diperbaiki. Sehun yang ketawa besar saat para sunbae mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Tanpa sadar ia mendesah lemah. Melarikan pandangannya dari sang teman dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Oh Sehun, teman semenjak mereka kecil. Gadis yang memiliki surai pelangi itu tidak seperti gadis yang lain. Saat gadis lain lebih memilih menggunakan one piece dress untuk mempamerkan tubuh indah mereka, Sehun malah lebih memilih untuk menggunakan hoodie saja. Beruntung jika ia menggunakan loose top yang sedikit keperempuanan. Bahkan gadis itu hanya memiliki susunan sneaker, sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Sikapnya juga tidak berpura-pura, selalu berbicara mengikut apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Jangan lupakan selera makannya yang besar. Hidung mancung nan kecil itu bisa mencium bau makanan dari lima kilometer dan anehnya seberapa banyak yang ia makan, tubuh mungil nya tetap tidak berubah. Tetap mungil dan imut.

Sekali lagi ia mendengus lemah. Melirik ke arah Sehun untuk sekian kalinya.

" Sehun, kenapa kau tidak peka dengan perasaan ku ? Dasar gadis bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis saja latihan untuk teater ulang tahun kampus, mereka - Sehun dan Jongin - memutuskan untuk singgah ke kafe milik kakak perempuan Chanyeol sekaligus tempat di mana menjadi kerja sampingan mereka.

Hey, mereka bernyanyi di situ.

Sehun menutup laju loker kecilnya sebelum menyandang tasnya ke bahu. Hoodie putih dengan tulisan ' WILD AND YOUNG ' itu kelihatan besar di tubuh mungilnya. Surai pelanginya di ikat seperti bun dan kaca mata sedikit besar menutupi mata indahnya. Setelah memasangkan sneakernya dengan benar, Sehun berlari kecil menuju gerbang utama kampus. Tidak lupa memberikan senyuman kepada siapa siapa yang menegurnya.

Begitu melihat sosok lelaki bersurai hitam kelam sedang berdiri di sisi gerbang utama, senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

" Jongin !" Panggilnya bersama eyesmile imutnya. Ia merangkul lengan berotot milik temannya itu sebelum mereka memulaikan langkah.

" Mana gitar mu ?"

" Kau lupa ? Chanyeol menyimpan nya untukku. Katanya ia ingin meneliti gitar ku sebelum melakukan persembahan malam ini. Emangnya kenapa ?"

Jongin menggeleng kecil. " Tidak. Hanya sedikit aneh. Kau kan sering membawa gitar itu. Emangnya tidak berat ya ? Lagian kau kan yeoja, Hun. Bertindak lah seperti yeoja."

Sehun mempout bibirnya kecil. Ia menjeling tajam kepada Jongin yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman jahilnya itu.

" Aku kan sudah bilang, Jong. Jangan membangkitkan soal ini. Lagian, apa kau menyesal atau malu berteman dengan ku ?" Tanyanya bersama tatapan mata menyelidik. Langkah mereka tetap beriringan.

" Pabbo !"

" Yakk, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, idiot ?!"

Sehun mengejar Jongin yang sudah berlari ke depan. Meskipun merasa kesal, senyuman diselangi dengan tawa kecil terhias di wajahnya. Oleh kerana kakinya yang sedikit pendek dari Jongin, jadilah ia lambat sampai ke kafe milik kakak Chanyeol itu. Bunyi dentingan loceng jelas kedengaran saat ia membukanya sedikit kasar, membuatkan beberapa orang pelanggan melihatnya kaget.

" Oii, kau ingin membuat pelanggan noona ku lari ?"

Suara dalam milik temannya yang satu lagi itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol membuatkan dia tercengir. Dengan senyuman malu, ia menuju ke meja kasier di mana Chanyeol bertugas di sana.

" Aku mau Choco, Yeol. Bikin sedikit manis."

Tokk

" Jangan sesuka mu mengarah ku, gadis pendek. Jika noona mendengarku, dia bisa-bisa memecatku sekarang juga."

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum miring. " Itu kan bagus !" Ucap mereka kompak sebelum mentertawakan teman mereka itu.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia meninggalkan duo itu untuk membuat Bubble Tea pesanan Sehun. Merutuk sembari menyiapkan nya.

" Hey, Yeol. Bikin seikhlas yang mungkin. Bisa-bisa rasanya jelek nanti. " goda Sehun diiringi dengan senyuman jahilnya.

" Lebih baik kalau kau taruh sedikit racun, Yeol. Bikin gadis ini bertindak selayaknya seorang gadis."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia kembali ke meja kasier dan menyerahkan Bubble Tea buatannya itu kepada satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana. Meskipun dengan wajah cemberut, Sehun tetap menerimanya. Menyedotnya pelan sebelum melirik kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara soal band mereka.

Soal band huh ?

Buru-buru ia meletak cup Bubble Tea itu.

" Aku lupa membawa skrip untuk teater kampus ! Astaga, aku ke kampus duluan !"

" Hey, Sehun !"

Tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Jongin itu, ia berlari keluar kafe. Beruntung kafe milik kakak nya Chanyeol dekat dengan kampus. Memudahkan nya untuk segera sampai ke kampus.

Sehun langsung menuju ke bilik teater di mana ia terlupa membawa skrip penuh untuk wataknya sebagai Snow White. Tanpa menghidupkan suis lampu, ia meraba meja di mana dia yakin meletak skrip itu tadi. Membeleknya berulang kali sebelum dia yakin skrip itu adalah miliknya barulah Sehun mengambilnya.

" Hahh, Krystal sunbae bisa-bisa membunuh ku jika aku terlupa apa yang seharusnya aku katakan saat teater nantinya." Bebelnya seorang diri.

Krystal Jung, senior sekaligus pengurus teater untuk ulang tahun kampus itu garang meskipun terkesan sangat manis dan feminin. Surai coklatnya sangat halus dan beralun dan kaki jenjangnya sering terekspos gara-gara skirt pendek yang dia gunakan.

Jika harus di bandingkan Krystal dengan dirinya, huh, jauh sekali. Bagaikan langit dan bumi. Bagaikan air dan minyak, tidak akan pernah sama dari mana-mana sudut.

Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya, Sehun tanpa sadar berjalan jauh dari destinasi yang ingin ia tuju. Dengan ekspresi heran plus keliru, ia meliar kan pandangannya.

Aneh, Sehun bahkan tidak tau kampus mempunyai koridor sepanjang ini. Perlahan ia mengikut arah koridor itu.

Di Sini ~~

Ohh Tuhan.

Kampus ini berhantu ?!

Sehun baru saja ingin lari namun suara halus itu kembali memanggilnya. Memantapkan segala semangat yang sempat menghilang, Sehun kembali mencari sumber suara itu. Berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk tetap melindunginya dari segala hantu yang akan menyakitinya.

Begitu sampai di kamar yang paling hujung, Sehun memutar knob pintu itu dan menolak nya pelan.

Di sini ~

Samar sama kamar itu di penuhi dengam cahaya keunguan. Sehun baru saja ingin melangkah lebih namun pegangan di pundaknya itu membuatkan ia dengan pantas menoleh ke belakang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di stor lama ini, Sehun ? Dan kenapa wajah mu seperti baru habis melihat hantu ?"

Kim Jongin !

" Kau mengkagetkan ku, Jongin !" Rengeknya pelan. " Aku mendengarkan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan melihat cahaya keunguan dari kamar ini, Jong." Lalu Sehun berpaling kembali. Berniat ingin melihat cahaya keunguan itu sekali lagi.

Deg

Deg

Kali ini kamar itu bertukar total. Jika tadinya ada cahaya keunguan sekarang kamar itu gelap. Kelam tanpa cahaya, hanya cahaya dari luar saja yang menerangi kamar menyeramkan itu.

" Jongin..."

" Sudahlah. Kau terlalu lambat di kampus. Aku terpaksa ke sini. Sekarang ayo pergi, kau sudah mengambil skrip mu kan ?!"

Sehun masih bingung. Berharap apa yang ia lihat tadi hanya lah mimpi saja namun itu mustahil sama sekali ! Sudah jelas ada cahaya yang menerangi kamar ini tadinya !

" Tapi, Jong. Kamar ini tadi ada cahaya keunguan."

Jongin menggeleng kecil. Ia merangkul pundak Sehun, sedikit memaksa gadis itu untuk bergerak meninggalkan stor lama yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang yang tidak berguna.

" Kau mengelamun siang-siang, Sehun. Ayolah, Chanyeol sudah menunggu kita. Lagian, sebentar lagi mereka yang lain akan berkumpul untuk menonton kita."

Tidak.

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Masih dengan diheret oleh temannya itu, ia menoleh kebelakang. Kamar itu hampir tertutup. Dan sebelum kamar itu tertutup sepenuhnya, cahaya keunguan bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

Aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak peristiwa di mana dia berada dalam kamar stor lama, Sehun sering merasakan seperti sedang diperhati. Tidak kurang juga suara halus itu seolah memanggilnya.

Namun, demi gitar limited edition yang akan dimilikinya. Sehun tegarkan bibirnya untuk tetap tersenyum. Hahh, memikirkan gitar baru saja sudah mampu membuat hatinya senang.

" Kau begitu menyukai watakmu sebagai Tuan Puteri, hmm ?" Jongin merangkulnya, tersenyum jahil saat melihat Sehun mempout bibir tipis nya.

" Aku lakukan ini semua karna gitar itu, Jongin. Jika saja bukan karnanya, jangan berharap untuk melihat ku memakai gaun besar ini." Bentaknya sedikit kesal.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal ?

Gaun Snow White itu menyulitkan nya untuk bergerak. Surai pelanginya di biarkan terurai dengan mahkota bunga di puncak kepalanya.

Jongin sendiri harus mengakui, Sehun kelihatan sangat cantik. Mata hitam nya yang pekat itu begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, seputih salju.

Bahkan, ramai yang memujinya cantik dan semacam nya. Dan Sehun harus menahan telinga daripada mendengar segala pujian itu.

" Bersabarlah, Sehunnie. Jangan rusak kan suasana. Jadilah Snow White yang baik, okey ?" Tangannya naik mencubit gemas pipi tembam milik Sehun. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam daripada sang gadis.

" Baiklah, ayo lakukan ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya sok artis saat tirai pentas utama perlahan di tutup. Tepukan gemuruh masih kedengaran meskipun tirai mulai turun menutupi pentas, menandakan teater yang mereka hasilkan begitu sempurna dan mengasikkan.

Begitu tirai merah tertutup dengan jelasnya, krew-krew serta pelakon teater bersorak ria. Tidak kurang juga mengucapkan ' terima kasih ', ' kerjasama kalian sangat bagus ' dan sebagainya. Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum.

" Tahniah, Snow White. Kau benar-benar berpotensi menjadi pelakon. Kau mau masuk ke kelab teater ?"

Sontak Sehun menggeleng pelan. " Krystal eonnie, aku sudah memilih musik. Lagian, semua ini hanya untuk menuruti kemahuan si Jongin kesayangan eonnie itu."

Krystal memerah saat mendengar nama Jongin meluncur dari bibir Sehun.

" Kau bisa saja. Tapi kau sangat sesuai menjadi Snow White, Sehun. "

Sehun tercengir. Aduh, apa yang mereka lihat sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia lihat.

" Maaf saja, eonnie. Menjadi Snow White itu melelahkan. Sudahlah gaun nya besar, makan apel saja terus pingsan."

Pokk

Tepukan ringan di pundaknya itu membuatkan ia tercenggir.

" Sekali sekali jadilah yeoja, Sehunna."

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. " Aku memang yeoja, eonnie. "

" Maksudku, jadilah sedikit feminin."

" Huft, nanti aku menjadi feminin, bagaimana kalau Jongin menyukaiku, kau tidak mau kesayangan mu itu menyukaiku, kan sunbae ?"

Sontak Krystal membulatkan matanya kaget. Sehun yang melihat ekspresi berlebihan dari sumbae nya itu hanya mampu tertawa. Sebelum apa-apa terjadi, ia buru-buru melarikan diri.

" Yakk, Oh Sehun !"

Sehun ketawa besar. Mengabaikan wajah Krystal memerah dan lebih memilih untuk menyalin pakaian nya secepat yang mungkin. Ia memberikan senyuman saat ada yang mengucapkan ' selamat ' untuknya karna berhasil membawa watak Puteri tidur itu dengan baik.

Mata hitamnya meneliti sekelilingnya, mencoba untuk mencari sosok teman. Namun nihil, surai cokelat milik temannya itu tidak kelihatan. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat ingin menghubungi Jongin.

Sebelum ia sempat menekan butang memanggil, Jongin duluan meneleponnya.

" Sehun ? Maafkan aku. Sehabis saja teater, aku buru-buru pulang ke rumah. Noona ku memerlukan bantuan ku. Soal gitar mu itu, jangan khawatir. Secepatnya kau akan mendapatkannya, gadis jelek."

Belum sempat ia ingin membahas lebih panjang, Jongin sudah menutup panggilannya. Sehun merutuk kesal sembari menaip dengan laju di atas ponselnya, menghantar pesanan tidak apa kan ?!

Keasikan dalam berbalasan pesanan dengan Jongin, Sehun tidak sadar sudah berjalan jauh dari destinasi yang ingin ia tujui. Ia malah tersasar menuju koridor kampus di mana ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Ini kan tempat di mana cahaya ungu itu datang." Bisiknya entah pada siapa. Mengabaikan bunyi ponselnya yang menandakan Jongin membalas pesanan nya, Sehun berjalan pelan menuju kamar itu lagi.

Di sini~

Naa kan, meskipun sedikit menyeramkan, Sehun gagahkan juga dirinya untuk memutar knob pintu dan memasuki kamar stor itu.

Cahaya keunguan sekali lagi bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

" Kenapa Jongin tidak bisa melihat cahaya ungu ini ?"

Merasa ketakutan menyelubungi dirinya, Sehun berniat ingin menoleh kembali namun suara itu seperti menghalangnya.

Mengumpul kembali keberanian yang sempat berkecai, Sehun mendekati sumber cahaya keunguan itu.

Ia menghembus nafas lega saat melihat hanya sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan jalan ke bawah tanah kampus itu.

" Astaga, Sehun. Kau sempat takut dengan tangga ini ? Melucukan sekali." Bisiknya konyol. Ia baru saja ingin melangkah pergi namun seperti ada yang menolaknya masuk ke ruangan itu.

" Kyaaaaa !"

Sontak matanya membulat. Tidak, aku belum siap jika harus mati sekarang !

Mama, papa. Maafkan anakmu yang sering nakal ini. Maafkan anakmu yang imut ini. Jongin, ku rasa kau harus mencari gitaris baru setelah ini. Dan Snow White, maafkan aku karna mengutuk mu sejak tadi.

Sehun mengatup matanya erat. Menunggu saat tubuhnya akan terhempas di bawah kampus itu. Miris sekali, dia pasti akan menjadi hantu kampus setelah ini.

Tubuh mungil itu berterbangan di udara, hanya menunggu untuk terhempas saja namun ada sedikit kelainan.

Kapan akan terhempas ? Soal hati kecilnya. Sehun memaksa kan matanya untuk terbuka dan kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sekelilingnya seperti terowong, tidak ada tangga mahupun konkrit. Sekelilingnya hanya dipenuhi dengan rumput menghijau dan beberapa bunga warna warni yang kecil.

Ohh tidak, kenapa semua nya seperti mimpi ?

Mama, Papa, selamatkan anak mu !

Sehun menutup matanya erat saat ia sudah terhempas. Dan anehnya, sedikit pun tidak terasa sakit. Ia membuka pelan matanya dan sontak melopong melihat apa yang ada di depan nya.

" ..."

Meskipun Sehun sendiri membenci cerita dongeng, namun ia masih mengingati taman-taman yang sering mama nya cerita kan sewaktu ia masih kecil.

" Aku belum mati lagi kan ?" Mulutnya melopong melihat keindahan yang ada di depan matanya itu. Begitu indah dan harmonis sekali.

Taman itu luas dipenuhi dengan bunga warna warni. Langit nya cerah dengan burung berterbangan di udara. Suasana nya nyaman sekali sangat berbeda dengan dunia nya.

Dunia nya ?

" Aku di mana ?" Soalnya entah pada siapa. Meskipun rasa kagum itu belum bisa lari, namun rasa ingin tahu nya lebih besar dari rasa kagum itu.

Sehun melirik ke atas dan hanya menemukan bunga sakura. Bukan tangga ataupun tempat stor penyimpanan barang. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, berniat ingin menelepon Jongin namun nihil. Sinyal tiada.

" Kenapa tak ada sinyal saat aku membutuhkan mu, wahai ponsel ku ?!"

Sang gadis mendengus lemah. Gaun Snow White yang menyukarkan pergerakan nya itu terasa begitu menyebalkan saat ini. Ia mengangkat hujung gaun, berniat ingin mencari sebarang pertolongan.

Hahh, mungkin ini cuma mimpi. Dan bila ia terbangun nanti, mama nya akan membebel nya karna terlalu telat bangun.

Sehun mencubit sekuat hati pipinya dan apa yang ia dapat hanya ringisan kesakitan.

" Auwww, sakittttt." Adunya sembari mengusap bekas cubitan di pipinya.

Bukan mimpi !

" Mama ! Papa !"

Hanya deru angin lembut membawa suaranya.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkah pergi, hujung gaun nya seperti di tahan oleh seseorang. Sontak ia menoleh ke belakang.

" Selamat datang, Tuan Puteri. Kami sudah lama menunggu kedatangan mu."

Oh

My

God

Apa yang sedang berlaku ?!

Sehun jatuh tersungkur ke belakang dengan mulut melopong. Telunjuknya menunjuk sosok kecil di depannya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Jongin, tolong akuuuuu !" Teriakan histris menyebabkan beberapa ekor burung yang bertenggek di dahan pohon sakura it berterbangan di udara.

Sehun masih menatap takut kepada sosok di depan nya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat laju.

Kenapa ?

Bagaimana ?

Apa benar ini realiti atau hanya mimpi saja ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo ! Hehe, comeback dengan Fanfic baru. Aduh, maaf ya. Story lain aja belum siap malah bikin story baru lagi.

Hehe, anyway, bagaimana ? Apa kalian tertarik membacanya ? Apa Chiey harus berhenti menulisnya atau tetap teruskan ?

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah aku tulis untuk Oneshot di Story Of Us, tapi terlalu panjang. Jadi, ingin nulis story by chapter.

Lastly, mohon review ya. Jangan jadi silent reader, Chiey mau tau banget pendapat kalian.

Thanks for reading.

XOXO

HUGS&KISSES


	2. Chapter 2

" Jongin, tolong akuuuuu !" Teriakan histeris menyebabkan beberapa ekor burung yang bertenggek di dahan pohon sakura it berterbangan di udara.

Sehun masih menatap takut kepada sosok di depan nya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat laju.

Kenapa ?

Bagaimana ?

Apa benar ini realiti atau hanya mimpi saja ?

chieyhanhun presents

Tittle : Fate of Red String

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : Main!HanHun & More coming soon

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt & Comfort

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran. Don't like, don't read ! Don't be a silent reader and plagiat my story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pure from my idea and a little based on Anime ' Fushigi Yuugi '.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter two : The Girl in The Legend

Mata hitam nan pekatnya tidak berkedip maupun satu detik. Jemarinya yang masih menunjuk sosok itu kelihatan bergetar. Hey, seharusnya ia tidak takut begini. Ayolah, Sehun itu pemegang tali hitam dalam kelas bela diri jadi jelaskan kenapa satu badannya pada bergetar begini ?!

" Ka-Kau... Ap-apa ? Siapa ? Ya Tuhan, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Bangunkan aku dari mimpi konyol ini. Ya Tuhan."

Sehun mengubah posisinya. Ia menangkup kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya dengan harapan doanya akan termakbul. Dengan harapan saat ia membuka matanya, ia akan berada dalam kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan poster Jo In Sung kesayangannya.

Namun nihil.

Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, sekali lagi Sehun harus melihat sosok kecil yang masih ia tidak bisa tafsirkan untuk memanggilnya sebagai apa.

Entah itu manusia atau apa.

Sehun bingung.

" Tuan Putri, maaf jika aku menganggu." Sosok itu membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Begitu ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, senyuman manis - semanis Bubble Tea buatan Chanyeol - membuatkan Sehun sedikit tenang.

Okay, Sehun.

Tenang lah sebentar.

Tarik nafas kemudian hembuskan dengan perlahan.

Sehun kembali memerhatikan makhluk yang ada di depannya itu.

Sosok kecil - anak lelaki - dalam umur 11-12 tahun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Surai nya cokelat keemasan. Sementara itu, di puncak kepalanya ada dua telinga yang mirip - persis sekali - dengan telinga seekor kucing. Jangan lupakan ekor berbulu putih yang sedang bergerak ke sana ke mari dengan sedikit antusias.

Sehun tidak bisa menafsirkan apa sosok ini kucing atau pun manusia !

Mungkin saja sosok itu menyangkanya sebagai seorang Putri gara-gara gaun yang dipakainya sekarang ini.

" Kau siapa ? Kenapa kau mempunyai ekor dan telinga kucing itu ? Dan maaf ya, aku bukan Tuan Putri. Aku hanyalah Oh Sehun yang dipaksa oleh Kim Jongin sialan untuk menjadi Snow White. "

Sosok manusia-kucing itu tergelak kecil. Ia maju setapak dan Sehun mundur tiga tapak. Riak ketakutan dan ragu-ragu masih bertapak di wajah manis Sehun.

Kedengaran desahan nafas lemah dari sosok kecil itu. Ia mendongak melihat Sehun. " Tuan Putri, jangan takut. Aku adalah Sejoung. Peneman Tuan Putri."

" Sejoung ? Okey, Sejoung. Pertama sekali, berhenti memanggil ku Tuan Putri. Kedua, bisakah kau memberitahu ku tempat ini di mana ?"

" Ini adalah Kota Fairyland, Putri. "

Fairyland ?

" Ohh, Fairyland."

Fairyland ? Alis Sehun bercantum. Fairyland maksudnya ...

Sontak matanya membulat. " Maksudmu aku dalam dunia yang berbeda ?! Ohh tidak, mama pasti akan mencariku. Papa pasti akan menangisi anak perempuan kesayangannya ini. Dan Jongin pasti akan mencari gitaris baru. Ohh tidak."

Sehun histeris sendirian. Ia menggeleng kepalanya memikirkan perkara yang disebutnya.

" Setelah semuanya selesai, Putri bisa kembali ke dunia Putri yang sebenar. Kota ini memerlukan Putri."

Memerlukan ?

Huh, emang apa yang Kota ini perlukan dari gadis yang tidak punya apa - apa sepertinya ?

" Aku ? Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membantu Kota ini, Sejoung-ah. Mungkin kalian salah orang. "

Sejoung, manusia-kucing itu mendekat. Jadilah mereka saling berdepan, meskipun anak kecil itu terpaksa mendongak saat melihat Sehun.

" Mata hitam milik Tuan Putri menjelaskan segalanya. Putri Sehun lah yang kami tunggu selama ini. "

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

Mata ?

Emangnya ada apa dalam matanya ?

" Mataku ? Emang kenapa, Sejoung ?"

Sejoung tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil sebelah tangan Sehun dan mengheretnya agar mengikuti setiap langkah.

" Hey, kau ingin membawa ku kemana ?"

" Istana Fairyland, Putri. Pangeran sudah pasti sedang menunggu kedatangan mu."

Pangeran ?

Wow, Kota ini mempunyai pangeran ?

Asik dalam fantasinya, Sehun sampai tidak sadar sudah memasuki kawasan yang bisa dilabelkan sebagai kawasan perkampungan. Banyak sosok yang ada di sana. Ada yang sepertinya Sejoung, ada juga manusia normal sepertinya dan ada juga pari-pari kecil yang berterbangan dengan sayap mereka.

" Wahhhh, ada pari-pari ! Sejoung-ah ! Lihat, yang itu imut sekali !" Sehun berteriak antusias. Ia mendekati pari-pari kecil dengan sayap berwarna biru yang sedang asik berterbangan di udara. Sejoung sudah ketinggalan di belakang.

" Seperti rama-rama terbang !"

Okey, situasi Sehun sekarang mirip dengan anak kecil yang barusan melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melompat kecil sembari berusaha memanggil Sejoung agar ikut melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Rasa anehnya bahkan sudah menghilang.

" Lihat, Sejoung. Bukankah rama-rama itu sangat imut ?!"

Pari-pari bersayap biru itu mendengus kesal saat mendengar Sehun melabelkannya sebagai rama-rama. Ia berhenti di depan Sehun dengan tangan bercekak di pinggang.

" Aku bukan rama-rama ! Aku adalah pari-pari !"

" Bisa bicara ?! Kyaaa, keren ! Jongin pasti tidak percaya saat aku menceritakan ini semua !"

Aduh, Sehun dengan rasa antusiasnya.

" Minjoung, kenalkan. Ini adalah Putri Sehun yang kita nantikan selama ini."

Mendengar itu, Minjoung - si pari-pari - membulatkan matanya sebelum menundukkan tubuhnya hormat. Kerutan di alisnya tadi berubah menjadi senyuman.

" Maafkan budi bicara ku, Tuan Putri. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara kasar."

Giliran Sehun yang mendengus lemah. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. " Aku bukan Putri !"

Sejoung memutar bola matanya. Ia sekali lagi menggapai tangan Sehun dan membimbingnya. " Maaf Minjoung, aku ingin membawa Putri Sehun ke istana duluan. "

Minjoung mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Ia melambaikan tangan kecilnya yang dibalas oleh Sehun.

" Sejoung, apa maksud mu dengan menyelamatkan Kota ini ? Emangnya Kota ini sedang dalam bahaya ?"

" Pangeran akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Putri. Aku tidak tau ingin menerangkannya."

Sehun mendengus lemah. Ia kembali memerhatikan kawasan sekelilingnya dan rasa kagum itu tetap semakin membesar.

Indah dan nyaman.

Bunga warna warni semakin banyak menghiasi. Udara nya juga terkesan lembut dan menyamankan. Hahh, Sehun menutup matanya saat mendengar kicauan burung bernyanyi di udara.

Sejoung ingin membawa ku ke Istana dan bertemu dengan pangeran kan ?

Hahh, kenapa mirip sekali dengan aksi teater yang barusan ia bawa ?!

Tunggu sebentar.

Pangeran ?!

Dan di sinilah Sehun, sedang duduk berlutut mengikuti aksi Sejoung. Ia mengumam tidak suka saat ia terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya.

Aduh, aku ingin melihat pangeran yang sebenar !

" Pangeran, gadis yang akan menyelamatkan kota Fairyland sudah tiba."

Tanpa sadar Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Huft, lagi-lagi menyelamatkan kota. Hey, apa dia pikir aku pasukan anggota penyelamat ? Meskipun Sehun itu memasuki kelas bela diri, dia tetap saja seorang gadis kan ? Sehun tetap saja menakuti kecoa dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mengetahui rahasia besarnya ini.

" Apa benar gadis ini ?"

Suara dalam dan datar menghentakkan Sehun dari lamunan. Rasa keliru sekaligus antusias mengelilinginya.

Perlahan ia mendongak dan ingatkan Sehun untuk menutup mulutnya agar liur basi nya tidak jatuh mengenai karpet mahal ini.

Ya Tuhan, tampan sekali.

Pangeran itu mempunyai surai blonde yang menampakkan dahinya. Matanya terbentuk seperti rusa namun tiada ekspresi yang terukir di dalamnya. Alis yang sangat cantik seperti diukir dan hidung mancung yang menyempurnakan lagi pahatan ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

" Astaga, Jongin pasti iri melihat ketampanan lelaki itu !" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Terbayang wajah sang teman yang kesal saat Sehun membandingkan ketampanannya dengan lelaki lain. Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

" Pangeran bisa melihatnya sendiri. Aku menemukan cahaya itu di dalam matanya." Sejoung masih saja berbicara dengan sopan, siapa juga yang akan berbicara kurang sopan terhadap pangeran itu ?!

Sehun kembali mendongak. Melihat pangeran muda itu turun dari kursi mewahnya dengan langkah dan pergerakan yang anggun. Telunjuknya membawa dagu Sehun naik agar ia mendongak.

Hey, memangnya ada apa di dalam mata ku ?

Kau bisa memilikinya. Jadilah keluarga Oh kami lagian kedua kakak lelaki ku itu super idiot, mereka bakalan iri jika melihat mu. Astaga Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan ? Memangnya kenapa sampai terpikir di situ ?!

" Kau benar, Sejoung. Gadis inilah yang kita tunggu selama ini."

Sontak Sehun menggeleng laju. " Tidak. Kalian sudah salam paham. Aku hanya pelakon teater yang diugut oleh Jongin. Aku hanya gadis biasa !"

Seolah tidak mendengar sepatah pun perkataan dari Sehun, sang pangeran kembali ke kursinya. Memanggil seorang wanita paruh abad yang Sehun harus akui hampir seumuran dengan mama nya mendekat. Setelah berbisik, wanita itu mendekati Sehun.

" Putri pasti lelah. Pangeran Lu Han ingin aku menyediakan kamar dan mandian hangat untuk Tuan Putri."

" Aku sudah bilang aku ini bukan Tuan Putri. Sejoung, jelaskan kepada mereka !"

Dan mungkin nasib sememangnya tidak menyebelahinya, manusia-kucing itu memberikan senyuman kecilnya.

" Bibi Kim benar, Putri. Putri pasti lelah. Istirahat lah secukupnya." Setelah itu kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Pangeran muda nan dingin itu.

Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia membiarkan wanita tua itu mengheretnya sebelum melirik sekali lagi kepada pangeran yang masih betah duduk di atas kursi mewahnya, wajah tampannya tanpa ekspresi dan datar.

" Huh, dasar pangeran tak ada ekspresi. Apa dia tidak tau untuk tersenyum ?!" Gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan karna dia tidak mau wanita tua itu - Bibi Kim - mendengar omelan kecilnya.

Larut dalam omelannya, ia sampai tidak sadar sudah memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar mewah dan besar diisi dengan peralatan serba merah jambu. Keningnya berkerut, ohh bukan merah jambu ! Sehun hates PINK !

" Bi, apa tak ada kamar selain warna ini ? Pink terlalu feminin untukku."

Bibi Kim tersenyum kecil. " Pangeran sudah menyiapkan kamar ini sejak dulu, Putri Sehun. "

Terima kasih saja, Pangeran dingin tapi aku sangat tidak menyukai dengan namanya merah jambu !

" Tapi.."

" Aku ingin menyediakan mandian hangat, Putri. " wanita tua itu memasuki satu pintu yang lain di mana Sehun yakin kamar mandi.

Sehun mendengus lemah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memerhati ruang kamar ' baru ' nya itu.

Lumayan besar dan lengkap. Mewah. Tapi kenapa Sejoung mengatakan kota ini perlu diselamatkan ?

Semua kemudahan sempurna dan orang-orang di sini juga pada baik semuanya. Jadi kenapa katakan kenapa kota ini harus diselamatkan ?!

" Putri Sehun, airnya sudah sedia. Ayo masuk." Bibi Kim kembali masuk. Ia datang mendekati Sehun dan menarik pelan pergelangan tangan nya yang mulus dan kecil.

" Tidak apa, Bi. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Tolaknya sopan saat wanita tua itu membuka pintu kamar mandi untuknya.

Dan matanya melotot saat Bibi Kim mulai membuka gaunnya satu persatu.

" Kyaaaa, mama, papa !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan reaksi yang ia pamerkan sepanjang makan malam itu. Bibirnya mengerecut kedepan sembari merungut kesal.

Hey, aku masih tidak memahami dengan sepenuhnya tentang kejadian ini.

Sehun masih bingung mengapa bisa ia memasuki dunia ini.

Dia masih bingung kenapa pangeran dunia ini meminta bantuan darinya. Padahal semuanya kelihatan baik-baik saja secara fizikal ataupun mental.

" Aku tak punya kuasa untuk membantu dunia ini. Dan semuanya masih seperti mimpi untukku. "

Meja makan panjang itu diisi dengan pelbagai jenis makanan. Padahal, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di situ.

" ..."

Mendengar tiada sebarang jawapan yang diinginkan, Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia menyumbat masuk makanan yang entah apa namanya sehingga pipinya mengembung. Tidak peduli dengan tingkahnya yang jauh sekali dengan namanya sopan santun.

Huh, persetankan dengan sifat itu. Aku lebih ingin tahu atas alasan apa aku ada di sini !

" Kau tidak bisa makan dengan perlahan ?"

Dan akhirnya.

Pangeran dingin dan datar itu berbicara juga.

" Akhhu lapphar !" Dengan sedaya upaya ia mengeluarkan perkataan itu dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

Ayolah, ini sangat ajaib untuk seorang Sehun yang notebene nya kuat makan itu baru sekarang dihidangkan makanan.

" Tak ada orang yang akan mengambil makanan mu, gadis aneh."

Ohh tidak.

Kunyahan Sehun berhenti. Memberi pandangan setajam yang mungkin kepada pangeran yang memotong daging dengan tingkah anggun dan perlahan.

" Maaf, pangeran datar. Tapi bisakah kau mengulangi perkataan mu barusan ?"

" Gadis aneh."

Mama.

Papa.

Jongin.

Sejoon oppa.

Seyoon oppa.

Apakah Sehun kesayangan kalian ini aneh ?

" Aku bukan aneh ! Aku Oh Sehun, anak perempuan Oh Donghae yang tampan, yang sudah dipaksa oleh Jongin untuk memainkan peranan Snow White dan memasuki dunia aneh lagi mengelirukan ini ! "

" Kau sudah selesai makan ? "

" Jangan menukar topik, pangeran dingin !"

Yang disebut hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bangun dari posisinya. Sehun mau tidak mau ikut bangun. Mereka menelusuri lorong yang menghubungkan mereka jauh dari ruangan makan. Jauh dari ruangan tengah.

Sebuah pintu besar yang dihiasi dengan pahatan ukiran mawar ungu muda membuat Sehun melopong melihat bagaimana ukiran itu kelihatan sangat indah meskipun cuma ukiran.

Tanpa kata, pangeran muda itu menolak pintu besar tersebut. Mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk masuk bersamanya.

Dan ingatkan Sehun untuk tetap menutup mulutnya agar tak ada sebarang air liur menetes mengenai lantai berkilat itu. Karna sumpah, tempat ini sangat cantik. Dipenuhi dengan lukisan dan tulisan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Seketika dia larut, memerhati lukisan yang mempamerkan sosok gadis dengan wajah yang tidak begitu jelas. Di sudut ruangan itu ada lemari transparen yang mengandungi gaun indah berwarna merah muda. Tapi maaf saja, Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gaun itu. Ia malah lebih antusias memerhati sekelilingnya.

" Ini ruangan apa ?"

" Ruangan yang sememangnya dikhususkan untuk Penyeru El Dorado. "

Keningnya bertaut. Ia dengan pantas menoleh ke arah lelaki yang masih saja menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan stoic nya itu. " Penyeru El Dorado ?"

Sang pangeran mengangguk kecil sebelum melangkah dan menarik langsir yang menutupi sesuatu yang membuatkan Sehun kembali terlopong.

Tujuh, iya kelihatan tujuh pahatan simbol ataupun elemen yang berkilat mengelilingi sebuah matahari, seolah simbol-simbol itu melindungi si matahari dari sebarang bahaya atau apa-apa pun yang bisa menyakitinya.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya mendekat. Mata hitamnya masih kaku menatap pahatan-pahatan itu.

" El Dorado adalah pelindung untuk Kota Fairyland. Penyeru nya diperlukan untuk membangkitkannya dan dia akan memberikan penyeru nya tiga permintaan. Dengan itu, kau bisa menyelamatkan Kota ini. Permintaan selebihnya adalah milikmu sepenuhnya. "

Matanya berbinar saat mendengar permintaannya akan dituruti. Ini bermakna, ia bisa meminta gitar terbaru itu kan ? Dan ia juga bisa meminta pelbagai jenis makanan. Wahh, kedengaran asikk !

" Simbol-simbol itu adalah pelindung untuk penyeru El Dorado."

" Pelindung ? Memangnya untuk apa ? "

" Kota Fireland bisa saja menghantar orang mereka untuk membunuhmu."

Guk

Sehun seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri. " Sampai begitu sekali ? Nyawaku sangat penting tau ! Mama dan papa bisa menangisi anak mereka ini !"

" Oleh itu, pelindung penyeru El Dorado ada untukmu. Mereka mempunyai kuasa mereka sendiri."

Sontak Sehun menoleh ke arah pangeran itu. Matanya melotot kaget saat melihat salah satu pahatan simbol itu berada jelas di leher sebelah kanan milik pangeran itu. Simbol elemen itu bersinar keunguan.

Sama seperti saat aku menemui stor lama itu !

Langkahnya mundur menjauhi pangeran muda itu. Surai pelanginya ke sana ke mari saat ia menggeleng pelan.

" Ini tidak benar. Aku- aku mau pulang. " ucapnya terbata. Setelah hampir satu hari berada di dunia ini, Sehun menemukan banyak hal yang tidak pernah ia terpikir akan pernah terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

" Sehun, kehadiran mu ditunggu selama ini. Hanya penyeru El Dorado yang bisa menyelamatkan Kota Fairyland."

Tetap saja, Sehun tidak bisa. Mama dan papa nya pasti mencarinya sekarang. Malah kedua kakak lelakinya itu juga pasti resah karna sudah hampir malam tidak pulang. Sehun harus pulang !

" Maaf, pangeran. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak memiliki sebarang kekuatan untuk membantu kalian. Maafkan aku !"

Sehun baru saja ingin melangkah pergi jika saja pangeran itu tidak mengeluarkan suara nya yang terkesan lirih dan sangat berbeda dengan suaranya yang datar.

" Kota ini sangat memerlukan mu, Penyeru El Dorado. "

" ..."

" Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, peperangan tercetus."

Peperangan ? Jika memang pernah berlaku, emang ada hubungan dengannya ?

" Kota Fireland menyerang kota ini. Menyebar kegelapan pada setiap pelosok kota ini. Mereka membunuh kedua orang tuaku dengan kejam. "

Membunuh ?

Apakah karna itu pangeran muda ini tidak pernah tersenyum ? Apakah karna itu cahaya di matanya kelam ?

" Mereka ingin kegelapan di dalam hatiku semakin membesar. Mereka membenci cahaya Kota Fairyland ini."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Tidak, jangan mengaut simpati ku dengan bercerita seperti ini. Ia menggengam hujung gaunnya.

" Tolong. Cahaya di kota ini tidak bisa hilang. Hanya kota ini satu-satunya peninggalan dari orang tua ku."

Pernyataan itu membuatkan Sehun mendongak. Lama mereka bertatapan.

Ada yang aneh di dalam anak mata kecoklatan milik sang pangeran itu.

Kerinduan.

Kesunyian.

Kekosongan.

Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya naik menekap pipi mulus sang pangeran. Permukaan itu begitu halus di telapak tangannya.

" Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya jika itu bisa membuatkan sinar di mata mu kembali bercahaya. " Sehun tidak tau darimana kata-kata itu datang. Lidahnya automatis berkata seperti itu.

Entahlah, pangeran itu kelihatan menyedihkan meskipun ia memiliki semuanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Sehun bisa merasakan permukaan halus itu memanas dan sang pangeran melarikan wajahnya dari sentuhan itu.

" Te-terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku tidak menyangka gadis aneh seperti mu akan mau membantu kerajaan ku."

" Yakkkk !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mencoba menghubungi ponsel milik Sehun namun nihil. Gadis itu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak semalam, tepat setelah teater kampus mereka berakhir.

" Jongin, kau tidak tau kemana dia pergi ?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menggeleng lemah. Ia melirik ke ruang tengah dan perasaan bersalah itu muncul saat melihat seorang wanita 40-an sedang menangis kecil di dalam dekapan seorang lelaki yang hampir seumuran dengannya.

" Hyung, dia menelepon ku sehabis saja teater. Dan ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku bersama-sama dengannya. Sehun pasti ada dengan kita saat ini." Dan menjambak surai cokelatnya kasar. Raut wajahnya kusut memikirkan kehilangan sang teman semenjak kemarin.

Sejoon dan Seyoon, kembaran itu mendengus nafas bersamaan. Mereka juga tidak tau bagaimana lagi mau mencari adik kesayangan mereka. Meskipun terkesan berisik, Sehun tetaplah adik mereka yang paling disayangi. Jadi, apabila gadis itu tidak pulang dari kemarin, keluarga Oh menjadi huru-hara. Timbul beberapa kemungkinan yang mereka sendiri tidak inginkan terjadi kepada gadis itu.

" Jongin, bagaimana pun, ini bukan salahmu. Kita akan berusaha untuk mencarinya. "

Meskipun Sejoon bersikap baik-baik saja namun jauh di sudut hatinya rasa khawatir itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Jongin tetap merasakan bahawa semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia menunggu Sehun kemarin, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

" Sudahlah, Jong. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Di mana pun Sehun, aku tau dia bisa melindungi dirinya. Apa kau lupa dia pemegang tali pinggang hitam dalam kelas bela diri ? Dia bahkan hampir berhasil membuatku lumpuh tempoh hari." Seyoon mencoba untuk memecahkan suasana tegang itu.

" Itu salahmu karna terlalu memanjakannya, Yoon."

" Huh, kau juga sama, Joon."

Mungkin terlalu asik membicarakan sang adik, mereka berdua kompak terdiam. Hening seketika dalam kelarutan memikirkan apa Sehun baik-baik saja ataupun tidak.

" Aku akan mencarinya di sekitar kampus. " Jongin berdiri dan berlari kecil keluar dari rumah Oh itu sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat kepada kedua orang tua Sehun.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu berlari selaju yang mungkin menuju ke suatu destinasi. Destinasi terakhir Sehun sebelum dia menghilang begitu saja.

" Sehun, kau kemana ? " bisiknya entah pada siapa. Ponselnya bergetar dan saat ia mengeluarkan nya dari poket seluar, terpapar nama Chanyeol di skrin.

" Apa benar Sehun tidak pulang dari kemarin ?"

" Iya."

" Dan kau tidak memberitau ku apa-apa. "

" Hyung, ini bukan saatnya. Nanti aku ke Kafe. Sekarang aku lagi ingin menuju ke kampus."

" Baiklah. Terus ke sini, Jongin."

Jongin mematikan panggilan itu dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam poket jeansnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke hadapan.

Saat gedung kampus mulai kelihatan, Jongin melajukan lariannya.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

Stor lama yang pernah dimasuki oleh Sehun tempoh hari.

Kriett.

Pintu itu berbunyi saat ia membukanya. Dan sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, stor itu kosong.

Tidak ada tanda ada orang lain pernah memasukinya.

Jongin baru saja ingin melangkah pergi namun reben putih milik yang pastinya kepunyaan Sehun itu membuatkan ia melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Kau bertanya bagaimana ia mengetahui reben ini ?

Gampang, karna reben itu adalah pemberiannya untuk Sehun. Meskipun awalnya gadis itu mengoceh saat Jongin memberinya.

" Ini aneh. "

Jongin mengutip reben putih itu dan melirik tangga yang menghubungkannya ke bawah tanah kampus.

" Semuanya pasti berkait rapat dengan tangga ini."

Kemudian ia buru-buru keluar dari stor lama itu dan bergegas lari ke kafe.

Aku harus mencari tau Sehun dimana !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special thanks to :**

 **levy95, MinnieWW, , exolweareone9400, HilmaExotics, ohhanniehunnie, kim sehyun96, izzsweetcity, bottomsehunnie, auliavp, lovelyhunforever, kkamjonghun22, sehuniesm.**

Review kalian membuat Chiey semangat.

See ya in the next chapter _

P/S : Chiey orang malaysia, jadi sebarang perkataan yang tidak dipahami harap dimaafkan.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin mengutip reben putih itu dan melirik tangga yang menghubungkannya ke bawah tanah kampus.

" Semuanya pasti berkait rapat dengan tangga ini."

Kemudian ia buru-buru keluar dari stor lama itu dan bergegas lari ke kafe.

Aku harus mencari tau Sehun dimana !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chieyhanhun presents

Tittle : Fate of Red String

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : Main!HanHun & Coming soon

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt & Comfort

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran. Don't like, don't read ! Don't be a silent reader and plagiat my story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pure from my idea and a little based on Anime ' Fushigi Yuugi '.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter two : Love Blossoms

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba mendail nomor Sehun - mencoba nasib - namun nihil. Nomor itu tidak bisa di panggil sama sekali. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat begitu simbol kafe milik kakak perempuan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Terima kasih kepada kaki panjangnya, dua menit kemudian bunyi loceng kedengaran saat dia menolak pintu kaca yang dihiasi dengan pelbagai jenis sticker keperempuanan.

" Jongin !"

" Chanyeol ! Kau harus membantuku mencari Sehun ! Dia dari kemarin tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah mencarinya di mana-mana tapi dia tetap tidak ada ! Kau tau meskipun dia ..."

Plakk

" Kau berisik dan apa kau tidak sadar kau sedang berdiri di tengah orang ramai ?"

Sambil mengosok kepalanya yang dipukul oleh lelaki jangkung itu, Jongin mulai memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan tersenyum malu saat menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda kesal sebelum kembali menuju kepada topik asal.

" Sehun..."

" Aku sudah bertanya dengan siswa di kampus, mereka juga tidak melihat Sehun sehabis teater kalian. Terakhir kali mereka melihatnya, dia menuju ke stor lama kampus."

Stor lama kampus huh ?

Dia juga sedikit ragu dengan stor itu meskipun hanya ada barang terbuang dan tidak terpakai saja di sana tapi Jongin merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Chanyeol memberikan sinyal agar dia mengikutinya ke belakang kafe di mana para pekerja mengganti pakaian. Mengambil tempat di depan lelaki jangkung itu dan mengerahkan pikirannya untuk memikirkan di mana sebenarnya keberadaan Sehun.

" Kau sudah cuba bertanya dengan Krystal ? Dia pengurus teater kan ? Bisa saja dia tau Sehun di mana atau memaklumkan kepergiannya. "

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Pikirannya bercelaru memikirkan solusi ini namun mengingatkan reben putih yang tergeletak di atas lantai stor lama itu membuatkannya bingung.

" Aku menjumpai reben putih Sehun di dalam stor lama itu, Yeol. Kau rasa, apa benar kehilangan Sehun ada kaitan dengan stor itu ? "

Chanyeol juga berusaha sedaya upayanya memandangkan dia berlainan jurusan dan tahun dari mereka berdua, lelaki itu kurang meluangkan masa bersama mereka. Hanya di dalam kafe dan waktu terluang saja barulah Chanyeol ada dengan mereka.

" Kau yakin reben itu miliknya ?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik reben putih yang ada di tangannya dan mendengus lemah. " Reben ini aku yang memberikannya, Yeol. Jadi aku mengingatinya dengan baik. "

Temannya itu ikut mendengus lemah. Pikiran mereka masing-masing bercelaru dek kerana seorang gadis yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya langsung kepada satpam kampus ? Pak Choi sudah lama bekerja di kampus kan ? Bisa saja dia mengetahui keberadaan Sehun dan juga mengenai stor lama itu." Cadang Chanyeol sedikit antusias. Berharap bahawa apa yang direncanakan akan mendapat kesan yang baik untuk semua pihak.

" Kau benar juga. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir malam. Kampus juga akan tutup sebentar lagi."

" Besok. Sehabis kuliah, tunggu aku di kampus dan kita sama-sama menyelidikinya."

Jongin mendesah pelan. Separuh lega dan separuh lagi masih khawatir. Reben putih yang ada di tangannya ditatap lama seolah dengan tindakan itu bisa mengembalikan Sehun di saat ini juga.

Hahh, dia sendiri tau semua pikiran konyol nya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang berdoa untuk keselamatan gadis itu dan mencari jalan mencarinya !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memerhati kemeja besar yang tersarung di tubuhnya. Memperbaikinya untuk keberapa kalinya sebelum tersenyum puas. Yah, lumayan dari memakai gaun sok princess. Sehun sama sekali tidak senang dengan gaun-gaun yang dipakai nya untuk beberapa hari ini. Jadinya, ia menyusup masuk ke lemari pakaian pangeran dingin itu dan mengambil kemeja putih dan seluar pendek selutut nya.

Kekeke, sekali sekala tidak apa kan ?

" Yosh ! Bersedia untuk menggembara !" Sahutnya antusias. Rambut nya diikat tinggi dan mengecek penampilannya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membuka pintu kamar nya.

Dengan langkah yang ringan, dia menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan ke ruang tengah istana di mana Lu Han sering meluangkan masanya di sana, duduk di atas tahta nya yang terhias dengan kilatan yang indah.

" Lu Haennnn ~~" panggilnya dengan nada seceria mentari. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan dia berdiri dengan sok gagahnya di depan pangeran muda itu.

" Pakaian apa yang kau gunakan itu, gadis aneh ? Kenapa semenjak kau hadir, semua perkara yang kau lakukan aneh-aneh semuanya ?!"

Pout kecil menghiasi bibir tipis gadis itu. Ia menjeling tajam lelaki berstatus pangeran itu - tidak peduli apa dia akan mendapat hukuman jika memperlakukan seorang pangeran seperti itu - sebelum mengukir senyuman manisnya. Senyuman manis yang jelas sangat kepuraan.

" Aku mau ke kota. Menjelajahi kota Fairyland di bawah pemerintahan mu ini. Bisakah ?" Disertakan dengan mata bersinar bak berlian, Sehun yakin lelaki itu bakalan luluh dengan permintaannya. Buktinya, sedetik kemudian Lu Han mendesah lemah sebelum bersuara.

" Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Kau tak bisa berkeliaran sendirian. "

" Hey, aku bukan anak kecil !"

Bisa dilihat Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas sebelum dia berdiri dari tahta nya. " Tunggu di sini. Aku ingin menukar pakaian." Arahnya tanpa emosi sebelum berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

" Hahh, dasar pangeran ! Sukanya mengarah orang. Tidak bisa memintanya dengan sedikit lembut ? Hahhh, apalah nasib memasuki dunia ini. Tiada gitar kesayangan ku, masakan mama yang enak, suara sumbang kedua kakak ku itu, tiada Jongin yang jelek dan minuman Bubble tea Chanyeol. " Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan liurnya mengingatkan keenakan Bubble Tea yang sering disediakan oleh Chanyeol untuknya itu. " Harghhh, aku mau pulangggg !"

" Kau kan sudah berjanji, penyeru El Dorado. Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum menyeru pelindung kota ini."

Dan itu dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran dingin dan datar itu.

" Aku tau ! " Sahut Sehun. Tiba-tiba terbayang wajah anggun mama nya yang menangisi kehilangan nya dan wajah papa nya yang khawatir. Hahh, aku ingin sekali memberi khabar kepada mereka bahawa aku baik-baik saja, bisiknya.

Sepasang tangan mengusap kepalanya. Ia mendongak kaget dan mendapati pangeran itu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengetahui apa yang tersirat di pikirannya.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan pulang ke dunia mu semula. " dan lelaki itu berjalan melintasinya, menuju ke pintu utama istana dan menemukan kereta kuda sudah sedia menanti.

Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia menyentuh bekas sentuhan pangeran muda itu sebelum mengatur langkahnya mengikuti lelaki tersebut.

" Tunggu aku, Lu Haenn !"

Suasana kota itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya. Orang-orang di kota itu begitu hidup dengan suasana ceria mereka dan senyuman lebar di wajah mereka. Beberapa bocah kecil berlarian, saling berkejaran antara satu sama lain - mengingatkannya kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol -. Dia bisa melihat pari-pari dengan sayap berkilat mereka terbang ke sana dan ke mari, seolah bermain di udara. Hahh, rasanya seperti berada di dunia khayalan. Ehh, tapi benar kan dunia ini memang khayalan !

Kereta kuda yang membawa mereka itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko roti. Mencium aroma roti yang mengenakkan, Sehun membuka pintu dan meluru keluar.

" Palli, Lu ! Baunya enak pasti rasanya juga enak !"

Klingg

Melodi loceng itu kedengaran menyenangkan saat Sehun menolak pintu kayu dengan ukiran antik tersebut. Matanya berkilat memerhati setiap roti-roti yang ada di dalam toko itu.

Wahhh, surga roti !

" Anak muda, masuklah dan pilih roti yang kau suka."

Seorang lelaki paruh baya menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat di wajah. Mengingatkan Sehun kepada sosok papanya yang begitu memanjakannya.

Membalas senyuman itu, Sehun mulai meneliti jenis-jenis roti yang bisa mengisi perutnya. Mengabaikan Lu Han yang sudah masuk dan sedang berbicara dengan pemilik toko ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun berdiri di depan pangeran itu dengan bungkusan roti yang banyak - hampir terjatuh - dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk memberikan senyuman.

" Kau bisa menelan semua ini ?" Mata pangeran itu memerhati bilangan roti itu namun putus asa karna terlalu banyak.

" Ini bukan untukku. Ini untuk kita berdua pangeran !"

Sang pangeran memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu - seperti duit syiling - dan menarik nya keluar dari toko roti itu setelah bungkusan roti-roti itu dimasukkan ke dalam paper bag.

" Selamat siang, pangeran. " beberapa penduduk Kota Fairyland itu mengukirkan senyuman disertakan dengan gerakan tubuh yang sopan. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan sang pangeran itu. Dia malah sibuk makan roti sembari memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling dengan riuh. Matanya bersinar bak berlian gara-gara melihat apa yang sebelum ini tak ada di dunianya kini wujud di kota ini.

Mereka mengelilingi kota itu dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manis Sehun. Gadis itu akan memberikan bungkusan roti kepada bocah kecil yang berjalan didepannya dengan senyuman manis tanpa mengira reaksi bingung mereka.

" Kau suka dengan anak kecil ?"

Sehun melirik sebentar pangeran muda itu sebelum kembali menyelongkar timbunan bungkusan roti yang ada ditangannya untuk diberikan kepada dua bocah lelaki yang kelihatan kembar. Hahh, mengingatkannya kepada kedua kakak lelakinya itu.

" Aku tidak punya adik, makanya bila melihat mereka. Rasanya seperti ingin memeluk mereka. " dan dia menyerahkan dua bungkusan roti kepada dua bocah itu dan mengusap kepala mereka. " Di rumah hanya ada Seojoon oppa dan Seoyoon oppa mengerjakan ku. Meskipun mereka menjengkelkan, mereka tetap oppa terbaik di dunia !" Ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah pangeran itu. Ia membuka bungkusan roti baru dan mengigitnya sehingga isi roti itu memenuhi mulut kecilnya. Pipinya saja mengembung.

" Bisakah kau perlahan-lahan makan ? Kau kelihatan tidak makan sepuluh hari. Penduduk kota ku akan menyangka aku tidak memberi makanan kepadamu, gadis aneh."

Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia menjeling tajam ke arah pangeran itu yang hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar sebelum Sehun bersusah payah menelan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.

" Kau sangat tidak menyenangkan, Lu. Ayolah, tersenyum dan tertawalah selagi aku masih di sini. Kau bakalan merindukan ku jika aku sudah pulang !"

Keadaan hening seketika. Sepertinya pangeran itu mencerna setiap pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun. Buktinya ia terdiam dan tidak memandang ke arahnya.

" Kenapa ?"

" Kau begitu merindukan dunia mu ? Kau mau pulang ?" Pelan dan ringkas. Jika saja Sehun tidak memasang telinga nya dengan benar, dia bakalan tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pangeran muda itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia berlari mendahului Lu Han dan menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

" Aku akan pulang setelah menyeru El Dorado. " teriaknya. Ia membuat simbol pistol ke arah Lu Han, seolah ingin menembak pangeran itu. " Dan setelah aku berhasil membawa sinar di mata mu, pangeran dingin ! Bang !" Tembakan dilepaskan. Sehun kemudiannya berlari kecil. Masih dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah indahnya.

Lu Han menatapnya dengan pandangan hangat. Berdiri di tempatnya dan seolah membiarkan Sehun melebarkan sayapnya dan menaungi kota Fairylandnya meskipun realitinya, Sehun hanyalah gadis biasa. Gadis biasa yang tak punya sayap atau kuasa. Gadis biasa yang akan membuatkan kesunyiannya hilang.

Cahaya di kota itu seolah menjadi latar belakang di mana Sehun berdiri. Rambut pelanginya yang diikat tinggi tadinya terbuka gara-gara angin yang kuat. Dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Lu Han tidak bisa melarikan pandangannya.

Sehun kelihatan sangat bercahaya. Sangat penuh dengan kehidupan.

Sehun, gadis dari dunia lain yang sudah sekian lama ia tunggu.

Sehun, yang akan menukar takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar namun sesekali mendengus kasar saat orang yang ia tunggu tidak sampai. Beg gitar yang notebenenya milik gitaris band mereka - Sehun - menyandar di punggungnya. Merasa penat karna sudah lama berdiri di gerbang utama kampus, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan mendail nomor Jongin.

Baru saja dia ingin membawa ponsel itu untuk ditekap ke telinga, mata bulatnya sudah melihat Jongin dari kejauhan. Sedang berlari dan dia bisa melihat keringat di pelipis lelaki itu.

Hahh, memangnya apa dia baru habis marathon ? Rutuk Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

" Hosh, maaf, Yeol. Aku baru saja habis bertanya kepada semua pelakon teater dan jawapan mereka semua sama. Ada yang tidak melihat Sehun dan ada juga yang melihat Sehun terakhir kalinya menuju stor lama itu."

Menjelaskan semua itu dalam satu nafas membuatkan Chanyeol salut kepada temannya itu.

" Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau kelihatan pucat meskipun kulitmu hitam, Jongin. "

Plakk

Pukulan di belakang kepalanya itu membuatkan Chanyeol memberikan death glare kepada sahabatnya. Ia mengusap bekas pukulan itu dan berniat ingin membalasnya namun mematikan niatnya begitu bayangan Sehun memasuki kepalanya.

" Sudahlah. Kita harus bertanya kepada satpam kampus. "

Tanpa menunggu Jongin berjalan di sebelahnya, Chanyeol mendahuluinya. Berjalan santai menuju ke pondok satpam yang ada di tepi gerbang besar kampus itu.

" Kau rasa stor itu ada kaitannya dengan kehilangan Sehun ?" Dan entah kapan Jongin sudah ada di sebelahnya.

" Kita tidak bisa mengasumsikannya sembarangan. Lebih baik dikaji dulu. Lagian, di stor itu hanya ada tangga ke lantai bawah tanah kampus saja kan ? "

" Iya. Tapi kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh ? Kenapa juga tangga itu terus berhubung dengan lantai bawah ? Memang ada apa di lantai bawah itu ?"

Chanyeol melirik kejap ke arah Jongin sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. Pondok satpam itu sudah ada di depan mata dan hanya butuh tiga tapak ke depan saja.

" Jongin, aku tidak tau. Kalau saja aku tahu, Sehun pasti ada dengan kita sekarang. " balasnya dengan sedikit kesal. Tidak kira betapa dalamnya pikiran mereka membongkarkan rahasia kehilangan Sehun, tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa.

" Hahh, aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan dari Jongin. Bukannya dia tidak khawatir, hell no ! Kenyataannya dia sangat dan sangat khawatir. Mendengar Sehun hilang saja sudah membuatkan selera makannya turut menghilang. Kau tanya kenapa ?

Mudah, Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini.

Saat kedua sosok lelaki itu berada di pondok satpam, keduanya disapa dengan lelaki tua yang sudah menjadi satpam berabad lamanya itu. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah itu melihat kedua anak muda tersebut melihat ke arahnya.

" Siang, Pak Choi." Ucap Jongin diiringi dengan senyuman.

" Ahh, siang anak muda. Sudah mahu pulang ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. " Iya, tapi kami berdua punya sesuatu yang penting untuk ditanyakkan sebelum pulang. "

Sontak alis Pak Choi berkerut. " Ada apa ? "

Jongin maju melangkah ke depan. Wajah tampannya berubah serius. " Begini, Pak. Semalam teman kami, Oh Sehun ..."

" Ohh, gadis yang suka memberikan roti itu ? Kenapa dengannya ?"

Tanpa bisa ditahan Jongin dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas karna satpam itu memotong percakapan mereka. Setidaknya Pak Choi mengenali Sehun.

" Sehun menghilang di stor lama kampus, Pak. Kami sudah cukup mencarinya disetiap penjuru kampus tapi tetap saja tidak menemukannya. "

Raut wajah Pak Choi sedikit berubah saat mendengar ' stor lama ' itu disebut. Apa memang benar kehilangan Sehun ada kaitannya dengan stor lama itu ? Pikir Chanyeol.

" Maaf, anak muda. Saya tidak tahu apa-apa..."

" Pak, kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya termasuk kami berdua pada khawatir dengannya. Apa dia terluka atau baik-baik saja ? Semua persoalan itu tergantung tanpa jawapan yang pasti. Jadi, jika bapak mengetahui sesuatu yang mempunyai hubungan dengan kehilangannya, saya merayu sama bapak. "

Jongin bahkan terbengong melihat betapa seriusnya Chanyeol waktu ini. Tiada senyuman konyol yang sering tertampal di wajahnya. Hanya wajah yang serius. Itu sudah cukup membuatkan Jongin mengetahui betapa kehilangan Sehun memberi efek terhadapnya.

Pak Choi menarik nafas panjang sebelum melepaskannya dengan sedikit putus asa. Ia melirik ke kiri lalu ke kanan sebelum akhirnya mulai bersuara.

" Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, teman bapak pernah hilang juga. Kehilangannya penuh misteri. Tak ada siapa pun yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Bahkan pihak kampus juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa hilang."

Deg

Terus ? Apa kasus itu sama seperti kasus kehilangan Sehun ?

Jongin menepis anggapan negatif itu dari pikirannya. Mencoba meyakinkan bahawa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" Sama seperti yang kalian katakan, terakhir kali dia dilihat adalah berdekatan dengan stor lama itu. Seharusnya kamar itu ditutup dengan penuh penjagaan. Pihak kampus sudah melarang para mahasiswa mendekati stor itu. "

" Emang kenapa ? Apa yang stor lama itu bisa lakukan ? "

Pak Choi menggeleng pelan. Ia memperbaiki letak kaca matanya. " Stor itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja tangga yang berhubung langsung dengan lantai bawah itu dikatakan mempunyai misteri. Tak ada siapa yang berani mendekatinya. "

" Jadi maksud bapak, kehilangan mereka adalah disebabkan oleh tangga itu ? " tanya Jongin dengan sedikit berdebar.

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk bagi menjawap pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Ia membungkar meja nya dan menemukan sesuatu.

" Beberapa teman saya yang lain bercadang membuat penyelidikan lebih detail tentang kehilangan teman saya itu. Apa yang kami dapatkan sungguh tidak bisa ditanggapi oleh dunia asal kita. "

Deg

Sontak kedua mereka tidak bisa merasa tenang. Sememangnya apa yang disembunyikan dalam stor itu ?

" Maksud bapak ?" Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk mendengar jawapan dari lelaki itu namun dia tetap harus mencari tahu agar kehilangan Sehun bisa dirungkaikan. Mereka harus mencari tahu tentang keberadaan gadis itu !

" Tangga itu menghubungkan dimensi kita dengan dimensi lain. Tapi tidak semua berhasil bisa seenaknya melangkah ke dimensi itu. Memerlukan usaha yang besar dan nasib yang baik. "

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap lelaki paruh abad itu.

" Jadi jika kami berdua pergi kesana, belum tentu kami bisa memasuki dimensi lain itu ?"

" Benar, anak muda. Bahkan pada waktu itu terjadi, kami sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk memasuki dimensi lain tapi tidak bisa. Kami mencoba beribu kali sehinggalah akhirnya mengalah. "

" Dan membiarkan teman bapak itu menghilang begitu saja ?"

Sontak lelaki itu menatap Jongin. Raut wajahnya berubah. Lebih kelihatan sedih dan seperti mengenang masa lalunya.

" Itu bukan senang, anak muda. Butuh waktu yang panjang melupakan kalau kau mempunyai seseorang yang penting dalam hidup hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak mahupun notis. Menghilang entah di mana. "

Entah kenapa Jongin sepertinya bisa mengetahui perasaan lelaki tua itu. Ia menarik nafas lalu melepaskannya bersama desahan. Melirik ke arah Chanyeol sebelum memutarkan badannya.

" Maaf, pak dan terima kasih karna berkongsi maklumat ini. Kami akan berusaha mencari tahu tentang stor itu dan mengambil kembali Sehun dari dimensi atau dunia lain !" Tekadnya membuatkan dia sedikit bersemangat.

Sehun pasti kembali ke sisinya !

" Jongin benar. Terima kasih karna mahu membantu kami. Sehun pasti akan kembali ke dunia kita tanpa sebarang calar mahupun luka !"

Pak Choi mengukir senyuman kecil. Ia memberikan helaian kertas yang tadinya dicari dalam timbunan kertas yang ada di atas meja. Helaian kertas hasil daripada pencarian nya sewaktu usianya masih muda, sama seperti Jongin dam Chanyeol. Pencarian nya tentang tangga yang menghubungkan dunia lain.

" Ambillah dan jadikan sebagai rujukan kalian. Saya berharap anak muda itu kembali dengan selamatnya. "

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senyuman khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

" Terima kasih sekali lagi, Pak Choi ! Kami juga akan berusaha untuk mencari cinta pertamanya Pak Choi itu !"

Sontak mata lelaki tua itu membulat. Sedetik kemudian ia mengukirkan senyuman lemah. Menatap kepergian Jongin dan Chanyeol yang melangkah menjauhi kampus. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya saat mata mereka bertembung sementara Jongin terus melangkah.

Begitu punggung mereka semakin menjauh, Pak Choi mengambil dompet usang nya dari poket bajunya. Membuka dompet cokelat itu perlahan dan saat matanya menatap gambar usang itu, Pak Choi tersenyum lemah.

" Andai saja semangat ku seperti mereka, apakah kita akan tetap bersama sehingga hari ini ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata berjalan mengelilingi kota Fairyland kemarin memenatkan meskipun ianya menyenangkan. Sehun bisa melihat perkara yang tidak pernah ia lihat di dunia asalnya. Beberapa kali Sehun berusaha untuk tidak teruja dalam sesuatu perkara namun tetap tidak bisa. Ia tetap merasa antuasias dan senang.

Sehun menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan kamarnya. Menikmati seketika pemandangan indah yang tersaji di luar istana. Hahh, bahkan ia masih ragu kalau sekarang dia berada dalam dunia dongengan. Tapi mahu bagaimana lagi ?

Sehun adalah orang yang tidak akan mundur dari janjinya !

Ia kembali meneruskan tujuannya. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di depan tahta milik pangeran dingin kota ini ?

" Luh-" Suaranya tercekat dan ia buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tembok saat melihat wajah serius milik Lu Han yang sedang berbicara dengan lelaki bersurai cokelat yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

Lumayan, tampan tapi Jongin lebih tampan sih.

Ehh, apa yang aku pikirkan ?!

Bisa-bisa si hitam itu narsis kalau dia tahu aku memujinya !

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya laju. Mengusir jauh imej Jongin yang sedang tersenyum sok tampan di kepalanya. Ia kembali meneruskan aktivitas nya, mencoba untuk mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Karna jujur saja, Sehun tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Elemen cahaya ?"

" Iya, pangeran. Aku tidak berbohong. Apakah pangeran ingin melihat nya sendiri ?"

Keningnya berkerut. Melihat ? Emangnya melihat apa ?

Sehun makin panasaran dengan inti bicara kedua lelaki tersebut.

" Buktikan."

Detik seterusnya, mata sipit milik Sehun membulat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lidahnya kelu dan kakinya bergetar, seperti ingin terjatuh.

" Bagaimana..." bahkan suaranya berketar.

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya laju. Mencoba menyakinkan bahawa apa yang barusan ia lihat adalah mainan semata-mata.

Haha, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia biasa seperti dirinya itu bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya kan ? Bahkan cahayanya kelihatan indah tapi tetap saja menakutkan di mata Sehun.

Senyuman terpaksa yang Sehun ukirkan pudar begitu saja saat menyadari kalau apa yang matanya lihat adalah nyata dan benar.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah kebelakang.

Tidak mungkin.

Sehun tidak ingin mempercayai matanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Barusan dia melihat seseorang mengeluarkan cahaya dari telapak tangannya dan mengontrolnya seperti cahaya itu memang sebati dengan dirinya.

Dia tidak sadar kalau ia hampir saja tersadung karna gadis itu terus melangkah ke belakang. Riak wajahnya kosong. Takut. Aneh.

Sehun berteriak kecil saat kakinya tersadung dan mengatup matanya erat, menunggu dengan tepat kepalanya terhantuk di lantai istana tersebut.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tak ada rasa sakit.

Sehun kembali membuka matanya dan kaget saat melihat ia sekarang berada dalam dekapan pangeran dingin itu.

" Kau tak apa ? Kau hampir saja terjatuh di sana. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, gadis aneh ?"

Seharusnya ia memprotes saat lelaki itu mengelarnya aneh tapi saat ini, perkataan itu seperti tidak memberi efek kepadanya. Ia lebih fokus...

Bagaimana bisa ia berada dekat dengan pangeran itu ?

Bukankah sedetik yang lalu ia berada di belakang tembok memerhatikan mereka ?

Lalu jelaskan kenapa malah ia berada dalam dekapan kemas lelaki dingin ini ?

" Apa... bagaimana ?" Soalnya pelan. Suaranya kedengaran kecil dan halus. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah simbol bercahaya di leher lelaki itu. Bersinar keunguan. Ia pernah melihat simbol itu sewaktu Lu Han menunjukkan nya kamar rahasia penyeru El Dorado.

" Hey, bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mu soal elemen dan kuasa ? Aku juga pelindung mu, penyeru El Dorado. Aku memegang elemen telekinesis. "

Elemen ?

Kuasa ?

Jika Lu Han maksudkan dengan menggerakan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya adalah elemen miliknya, Sehun menggeleng.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Mana ada manusia yang bisa menggerakkan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya dan mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya ?!

Buru-buru Sehun melepaskan pegangan pangeran itu. Masih tidak tahu bagaimana ingin menerima fakta ini semua. Menerima sesuatu yang tidak terjangkau oleh pikiranmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak asing. Di tambah lagi jika semuanya berlaku dalam tiga hari ini sekaligus !

" Sehun ?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia perlukan waktu untuk bertenang. Waktu untuk membuatkannya belajar menerima ini semua. Pangeran, Kota Fairyland, elemen. Ia tidak bisa menerima semuanya sekaligus, kepalanya bisa saja hancur.

Ia sememangnya butuh waktu. Sedikit juga tidak apa. Dengan itu ia mendongak, mengelak matanya bertatapan dengan mata kosong milik pangeran kota Fairyland itu.

" Aku... aku butuh waktu. Jangan cari aku. " Ia berpaling dan bersedia untuk pergi namun pegangan Lu Han di lengannya menghentikan pergerakannya.

" Sehun, aku tahu mungkin kau kaget tapi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan mu. Aku akan menanti di istana. "

" Aku.. akan kembali. Iya, semoga saja." Dan dengan perkataannya itu, Sehun berlari pergi. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari lelaki yang mengontrol cahaya itu.

Sehun membutuhkan ini.

Waktu sendirian. Agar ia bisa melaksanakam tugasanya sebagai Penyeru El Dorado.

Ia butuh untuk keluar sebentar. Membiarkan semuanya menerap secara perlahan-lahan.

Sehun menoleh untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia melajukan lariannya.

Dan mata hitamnya menemukan Lu Han yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

Maafkan aku, Lu. Hanya sebentar dan aku akan kembali menjadi Sehun yang gagah.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special thanks to :**

 **HilmaExotics, auliavp, ohunie, sehuniesm, ohhanniehunnie, minneww, rytyatriaa, exowlweareone9400, yunyuiHun, kimoh1412, kaihunieeexo, haeri20412, haii aku nia, f lluvia.**

 **Thanks for review. Love you all the most.**

So, bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? Sila katakan pendapat kalian karna Chiey sedang butuh semangat. _

Sehunnya sih berubah jadi lebih keperempuanan di sini, kekekek ~

Nantikan apa yang terjadi di next chapter. Chiey bakalan menemukan Sehunnie dengan Kris oppa _ ( kangen dengan WuYiFannnn T_T )

Akhir sekali, mohon review nya.

Kiss&Hugs _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teaser Next Chapter : The Wings of Dark

 _ **" Halo, manis."**_

 _ **Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dengan perlahan, perlahan sekali, ia menoleh. Detakan jantungnya semakin jelas kedengaran.**_

 _ **" Lu Hannnnnnnnn !" Teriaknya histeris.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Sehun ! Bangun !"**_

 _ **" Pangeran, kita harus cepat menemukan penawarnya !"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Aku memerlukan bantuan darimu. Penyeru El Dorado sedang sakit. Ia memasuki Dark Forest."**_

 _ **" Penyeru El Dorado sudah datang ?!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Memori ini.**_

 _ **Seperti pernah kulihat.**_

 _ **Sayap besar itu. Menakutkan tapi juga mengagumkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Hyung ! Aku tidak akan berputus asa mencari jalan menemukan Sehun dan membawanya kembali !"**_

 _ **Chanyeol memicit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Mata bulatnya menatap Jongin yang sedang fokus membuka puluhan buku yang ada di atas meja.**_

 _ **" Jongin, aku juga ingin menemukan apa-apa cara agar bisa menemukan Sehun kembali. Tapi.. semua ini. Seperti mustahil. "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Panasaran ? Nantikan next chapter !

Sekian saja dari Chiey _


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun membutuhkan ini.

Waktu sendirian.

Agar ia bisa melaksanakam tugasanya sebagai Penyeru El Dorado.

Ia butuh untuk keluar sebentar. Membiarkan semuanya menerap secara perlahan-lahan.

Sehun menoleh untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia melajukan lariannya. Dan mata hitamnya menemukan Lu Han yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

Maafkan aku, Lu. Hanya sebentar dan aku akan kembali menjadi Sehun yang gagah.

chieyhanhun presents

Tittle : Fate of Red StringMain

Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Cast : EXO MEMBER

Pairing : Main!HanHun & Coming soon

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt & Comfort

Rated :T

.

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran. Don't like, don't read ! Don't be a silent reader and plagiat my story

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pure from my idea and a little based on Anime ' Fushigi Yuugi '

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter two : The Wings Of Dark

Sehun berlari menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang entah kapan membesar seperti ini. Ia hanya keliru, buntu dan sedikit takut ? Iya sedikit karna ia sememangnya membutuhkan ruang untuk menerima situasi yang sangat tidak terduga buat gadis sepertinya yang berasal daripada dunia yang disebut bumi.

Tidak mengacuhkan pandangan daripada orang-orang di sana, Sehun tetap meneruskan lariannya. Membiarkan gaun halusnya berterbangan seiringan dengan bayu lembut dan rambut pelanginya yang diikat tinggi.

Jongin, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Selalunya ada Jongin dan Chanyeol di sisinya saat ia menemukan jalan buntu dan membutuhkan nasihat. Yah, meskipun ada Sejoon dan Seyoon tapi rasanya berbeda. Jadi, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang ?

Membantu pangeran sunyi itu ?

Ataukah melarikan diri ?

Sehun bakal memilih pilihan kedua jika saja wajah terluka milik Lu Han tidak mengisi mindanya. Pangeran yang mempunyai segalanya namun tidak semuanya.

Langkahnya terhenti, hembusan nafas nya tidak teratur dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut kencang. Tidak, seorang Sehun tidak akan mundur dari jamjinya.

" Hah, hah.."

Sehun mendongak dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat betapa jauh jarak yang ia langkah dari Kota Fairyland sehingga sekarang ia berdiri di depan sebuah hutan yang mengerikan namun cukup mampu membuat Sehun panasaran.

And curiousity kill the cat.

Dengan nafas yang masih tidak teratur, gadis itu melangkah masuk. Mata hitamnya menemukan sebuah hutan yang cukup pantas untuk disebutkan sebagai hutan yang berhantu namun tetap tidak bisa menggoyahkan tekad seorang Sehun memasuki hutan tersebut.

Aneh, kenapa hutan ini tidak ada cahaya ?

Merasa panasaran, Sehun semakin melangkah jauh. Tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia bisa tersesat ataupun menemui binatang buas di dalam hutan misterius itu karna dia lagi benar-benar lagi butuh ruang untuk memikirkan situasi yang sedang melanda dirinya. Merasa sudah jauh, Sehun akhirnya duduk di atas pohon besar yang tumbang. Ia melirik sekelilingnya dan rasa menyesal mulai mengisi ruangan hati sang gadis.

Kenapa juga dia harus lari ?

Dia bisa saja mendengar penjelasan Lu Han dengan benar lalu menjadi penyeru El Dorado kemudian pulang ke rumah setelah semuanya selesai. Bukankah cara itu lebih mudah ?

Dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jongin, menikmati Bubble Tea buatan Chanyeol, beradu mulut dengan Sejoon dan Seyoon dan bermanja dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Naa, semudah itu kan ?

Iya, mudah sih memang mudah tapi saat anak mata Sehun melihat semua itu, kuasa, istana, manusia kucing termasuklah hutan gelap ini, ia tidak bisa untuk menutup rasa takut dan juga panik nya.

" Hahh, baiklah. Demi pangeran kurang adab itu, akan aku usahakan !" Tekadnya. Dan kali ini, tekad itu akan ia genggam. Jadi sekarang, berdirilah Oh Sehun dan melangkah keluar dari hutan menggerikan itu lalu meminta maaf kepada Lu Han dan juga pemuda baru itu karna sudah membuat mereka khawatir. Ump ! Apa pangeran itu khawatir ? Sejenak pipi Sehun terasa panas saat mengimbas bagaimana ia berada dalam dekapan sang pangeran sewaktu ia hampir saja terjatuh.

Ohhh Tidak, menggeleng sekeras yang mungkin, Sehun berdiri dari posisinya dan meluruskan gaun panjangnya. Hahh, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Misalnya, menyuruh Lu Han untuk tidak menyediakan gaun-gaun menyusahkan seperti ini atau membiarkannya memilih pakaian sendiri.

Krakk

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap bunyi ranting patah yang dipijak. Seolah baru sadar dari mimpi, sang gadis menyadari hutan di sekelilingnya semakin gelap seolah ingin menelannya bersama dengan kegelapan. Mengumpul segala keberanian, karna sungguh, beberapa hari ini Sehun rasanya sudah tidak seperti Oh Sehun yang asli. Jadi, dengan segala keberanian yang sudah dikumpul, Sehun mencari sumber suara itu. Berharap tidak ada binatang buas ataupun hantu pocong di sana.

Begitu anak matanya tidak menangkap apa-apa, Sehun menghela nafas lega. Ia tersenyum konyol dan merutuk kecil.

" Yosh, sekarang waktunya untuk pulang !"

Baru beberapa langkah dan saat itulah ia kembali mendengar bunyi yang berasal bukan darinya.

" Halo, manis."

Perlahan, sangat perlahan sekali, Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Mata bulatnya bertambah bulat dan bibirnya berteriak.

" Lu Hannnnnnnnnnnnnnn !" Ia jatuh terduduk melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri megah di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, yang tadi itu penyeru El Dorado ?"

Lu Han melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda berambut darkbrown itu sebelum mengangguk pelan bagi menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda yang memiliki elemen cahaya itu tersengih lebar, persis seperti anak kecil. Sinaran di matanya begitu berbinar.

" Wahh, apa itu artinya dia datang dari dunia yang berbeda dari kita ? Apakah dia mengetahui bahasa kita ? Oh oh, atau apakah di sana ..."

" Byun Baekhyun, lebih baik kita teruskan pencarian nya. Sehun bisa saja sesat di kota atau menyasar ke mana. Aku tidak tahu setiap pertanyaan mu itu. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung kepada penyeru El Dorado." Putusnya dengan nada tegas. Pikiran sang pangeran muda itu dipenuhi dengan satu sosok yang berhasil membuatkannya tidak karuan seperti ini dan Lu Han sendiri tidak seberapa menyukai rasa aneh yang ada dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun, sang pemilik cahaya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. " Mouu, hyung, kau sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tapi benar juga, hanya penyeru El Dorado yang mengetahui jawapannya."

Tanpa sadar, sang pangeran memutar bola matanya malas. Huh, dua jam yang lalu terang-terangan Baekhyun menolak untuk memanggilnya dengan gelaran selain 'Pangeran' atau semacamnya karna rasanya tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu kepada seorang pemerintah. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, bahasa yang tidak formal keluar begitu saja dari bibir petak lelaki itu. Lu han sih tidak terlalu peduli karna memandangkan status mereka sama - pelindung penyeru El Dorado - jadi ia tidak terlalu peduli.

" Pangeran Lu Han."

Panggilan kecil dari seorang anak balita menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Lu Han mendekatkan dirinya dengan anak balita itu. Mengukir senyuman khusus seorang pangeran meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin meneruskan untuk mencari Sehun tapi bukan sifatnya untuk mengendahkan panggilan dari pemilik suara yang masih polos itu.

" Maaf, pangeran. Tapi apakah pangeran sedang mencari eonnie yang imut itu ?" Wajah polos itu mengukir senyuman kecil.

" Yang mempunyai rambut yang cantik berwarna warni itu ?" Nada terlebih energi itu memutuskan pertanyaan yang sama yang baru saja Lu Han ingin suarakan.

Anak balita itu mengangguk imut. " Iya. Aku melihatnya berlari menuju Dark Forest. Dia kelihatan sedih, pangeran. Apakah dia sedang sakit ?"

Dark Forest ?

Tidak.

Kemana saja tapi bukan hutan yang disumpahi itu.

Ia memberi sinyal kepada Baekhyun yang sudah berubah serius dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

" Terima kasih, anak kecil. Kita harus segera mencari eonnie itu." Lu Han mengusap sebentar puncak kepala anak balita itu sebelum berlari kecil bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun.

" Hyung, balita itu bilang Dark Forest kan ? "

" Kau mendengarnya sendiri, Baek. Ayo kesana dan cari Sehun sehinggalah ia ada bersama kita !" Ucap Lu Han sedikit lari dari nada asalnya.

Kedua pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju ke Dark Forest. Dan saat melihat gerbang hutan itu, keduanya saling bertukar pandangan sebelum melangkah masuk. Otomatis ukiran yang ada pada tubuh mereka bersimar keunguan. Seolah tanda bahawa gadis yang mereka cari ada di sana. Merasa yakin, Lu Han membelah kegelapan hutan tersebut. Mengabaikan setiap andaian yang hanya mampu membuatkannya merasa aneh. Bibirnya berulang kali meneriakkan nama sang gadis, berharap pemilik rambut berwarna warni bak pelangi itu mendengarnya. Rasanya aneh sekali saat Sehun jauh dari sisinya.

Aneh dalam konteks khawatir.

' Tuhan, lindungi dia...'

Dan teriakan lirih dan penuh kesakitan mengisi gegendang telinganya sehingga mampu membuatkan adrenalin dalam tubuhnya mengalir laju dan membuatkan jantung berkerja dua kali.

" AHHHHHHHH !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tawa merdu menghiasi hutan gelap tanpa cahaya itu. Ah tidak, cahaya yang meneranginya hanya dari sayap api besar yang ada di punggung pemuda jangkung yang sedang menceritakan kisah konyolnya sehingga mampu membuatkan gadis berambut pelangi itu terkikih pelan.

" Jangan teruskan, Yifan. Rasanya perutku akan meledak gara-gara tertawa !" Meski begitu, Sehun masih lagi tertawa sembari memukul pelan pundak pemuda bernama Yifan itu atau lebih tepatmya Wu Yifan.

Yifan, pemilik sayap yang cukup menakutkan itu tersenyum lembut melihat Sehun tertawa. Raut wajahnya yang cantik kelihatan semakin cantik saat senyuman kecil menggantikan tawanya. Rambut pelanginya kelihatan sedikit kusut namun sang gadis seolah tidak mempedulikannya.

" Aku punya banyak kisah yang konyol lagi. Apakah kau ingin mendengarnya lagi ?"

Sehun menggeleng pantas. Menepis anak rambutnya yang sedikit menganggu pandangannya. Mata hitamnya menatap sayap besar yang disaluti api itu sebelum berucap kagum. Hah, tiga puluh menit yanv lalu betapa kakinya mengigil ingin jatuh saat ia berhadapan dengan Yifan yang mempunyai sayap api yang sangat besar tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan di situ juga namun ucapan pemuda itu menghentikan setiap tindakannya.

" Hahhh, kau juga menakuti sayap api ku ?" Nadanya kedengaran lirih. Sangat berbalik dengan kontur wajah yang tampan itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak takut. Lebih tepat sedikit takut. Aduh, siapa juga yang tidak takut sih ? Yifan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dengan sayap api besar itu. Belum lagi suara rendah yang kedengaran seperti pedopile. Gara-gara itu Sehun sampai-sampai terduduk di depan Yifan seolah anak rusa yang baru dilahirkan.

" Ahh, aku harus kembali ke istana. Lu Han pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan ku karna tidak pulang-pulang. "

" Lu Han ?"

" Iya. Pangeran Lu Han, dari Kota Fairyland." Ucap Sehun, masih dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah indahnya. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan menyapu debu halus yang sempat mengotori gaun hijau lembutnya. Hahh, apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Lu Han nanti ?

' Maafkan aku karna lari begitu saja tapi pikiran ku sudah tenang sekarag. Jadi tenang saja, aku akan tetap menjadi Penyeru El Dorado dan berusaha untuk menerima semua ini.'

Okey, ucapan sudah siap.

" Aku senang bisa berbicara seperti ini denganmu, Yifan. Tapi sepertinya langit sudah semakin gelap dan itu petanda aku harus pulang. Lain waktu kita masih bisa bertemu kan ?" Ia menatap anak mata Yifan yang kemerahan itu. Warna nya cantik tapi masih saja menyeramkan buat Sehun. Tapi setelah berbicara dengan pemuda itu, ia sangat menyenangkan.

Yifan melebarkan sayap apinya. Membuatkan Sehun semakin kagum menatapnya.

" Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan mu, Sehunna. "

Senyuman manis terukir saat mendengar Yifan menggelarnya sama seperti Jongin dan yang lainnya memanggilnya seperti itu. " Um, aku juga senang. Apa bisa kita bertemu setelah ini ?" Sehun mendongak saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri tegak. Masih mengumam kata kagum dalam hati begitu sayap api tersebut melebar di sekitar mereka.

" Sudah pasti..."

" Sehun !"

Senyuman otomatis terukir saat mendengar suara yang beberapa hari ini sudah terbiasa didengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran dingin itu ? Huh, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencariku yah ?

" Itu pasti Lu Han. Aku harus pergi, Yifan. Sampai bertemu lagi." Sang gadis baru saja ingin melangkah pergi namun pegangan di pergelangan kirinya itu membuatkan ia menoleh. Memberi tatapan ' ada apa ?' kepada sosok Yifan.

" Aku ingin memberikan mu sesuatu sebelum kau pergi." Entah perasaan nya sendiri atau hanya khayalan doang tapi suara rendah Yifan kedengaran menakutkan saat ini. Belum lagi mata merahnya yang menatapnya seolah dirinya yang satu. Yang harus di tatap saat ini.

" Apa itu ?"

Perlahan pemuda jangkung itu mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Pergi, berlarilah ! Pinta hati kecilnya namun ia seperti sedang dihipnotis. Karna Sehun tidak bisa bergerak, seolah tenggelam di dalam laut kemerahan anak mata milik Yifan.

Dia hanya tersedar saat merasakan gigi taring Yifan menancap masuk di potongan leher kirinya. Rasanya perih, sakit, panas dan tidak nyaman. Ada yang menerobos masuk ke saluran darahnya, mencoba untuk bersatu dalam tubuhnya.

Detik seterusnya, Yifan menjauh sembari sayap apinya siap untuk terbang ke udara. Memberikan Sehun senyuman atau lebih tepatnya smirk yang menghantar rasa dingin di dalam tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh pipi kanam Sehun dengan lembut.

" Sampai bertemu di hari kemudian, Sehunna. Dan sampai hari itu tiba, aku akam menunggumu di istanaku, wahai Permaisuri indahku." lalu ia terbang jauh. Membiarkan Sehun kesakitan, keperitan di dalam hutan gelap tersebut.

Permaisuri ?

Sememangnya apa yang di maksudkan oleh Yifan ?

Lamunannya terhentak saat rasa sakit mulai menjalar di setiap sudut tubuhnya. Rasa panas, mungkin saja Yifan memasukkan cecair di dalam saluran darahnya karna Sehun bisa merasakan rasa panas tersebut mulai membuatkannya merintih.

" AHHHHHHH!"

Tubuh mungil itu terbaring di atas tanah sembari memegang bekas gigitan yang diberikan oleh Yifan tadi. Keringat meluncur laju seolah Sehun baru saja habis mengelilingi lapangan yang tersebar luas namun nyatamya rasa sakit itulah yang membuatkan Sehun merintih kuat dan berkeringat seperti ini.

Mama, papa, rasanya sakit sekali. Rintih hati kecilnya. Pandangannya menjadi kabur dek kerana airmata menghalangi pandangannya.

" Sehun ! Sadarlah, lihat aku !" Tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipangku oleh seseorang dan mendengar dari suaranya, Sehun tahu sekali pemilik suara ini.

" Lu Han ?"

" Iya ! Ini aku. Tetap sadar dan jangan tutup matamu !"

Kenapa reaksi pangeran itu kelihatan ketakutan sekali ? Bahkan wajah datar yang selalu menghiasinya kini menghilang. Sehun ingin menggodanya namun rasa sakit itu semakin dan semakin menjalar ke setiap sudut tubuhnya sehingga membuatkan genggaman nya pada tangan Lu Han menguat.

" Aku akan membawa mu keluar. Bertahanlah, Sehunna."

Rasa sadarnya sudah semakin pudar. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua matanya terpejam tapi dia masih tetap mendengar perkataan terakhir dari pangeran muda itu.

' Hey, kau memanggilku Sehunna, pangeran dingin !'

Dan kegelapan mulai menyambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaan nya tabib Lee ? " Nada suara itu terdengar khawatir, panik dan cemas. Baekhyun tahu bagaimana takutnya sang pangeran saat melihat penyeru El Dorado tersebut terlantar tidak sadar diri di dalam Dark Forest.

" Maaf, Pangeran. Saya sudah melakukan apa yang mampu tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggu saluran darahnya. Dan sesuatu itu saya tidak bisa artikan sebagai apa." Tabib kota Fairyland itu memberikan gelengan kecewa.

Lu Han mendesah lemah. Ia melirik sekujur tubuh mungil yang masih kaku, wajah pucatnya membuatkan rasa tidak nyaman di hati sang pangeran semakin membesar. Rasanya aneh.

" Tapi pangeran, mungkin pemuda yang tinggal di daerah Green Town bisa mengobatinya. Penduduk kota Fairyland banyak meminta bantuannya. Dan dari rumor yang saya dengar, pemuda itu juga bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit yang aneh. " Ucap tabib tua itu sopan. Ia menunduk kan kepala nya kepada sang pangeran sebelum berlalu pergi.

Bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit yang aneh ?

Kedengaran konyol tapi tidak salah untuk mencobanya. Mungkin dirinya sendiri yang akan pergi menemui pemuda itu dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjaga Sehun di sini. Ia berdiri dari posisinya dan mendekati Baekhyun yang betah berdiri sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kamar milik Sehun. Sang pangeran menepuk pelan pundak pemuda bersurai dark brown itu.

" Aku akan menemui pemuda yang disebutkan oleh Tabib Lee itu. Kumohon jaga Sehun."

Sang pangeran sudah beranjak pergi namun Baekhyun memberhentikannya. " Hm, sebaiknya aku saja yang pergi. Hyung jaga panyeru El Dorado itu di sini. Lebih selamat dan aku berjanji akan membawa orang itu secepat mungkin."

Ia ingin membantah namun melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sedang mengerut, Lu Han jadi berpikir bahawa cadangan Baekhyun itu ada baiknya.

" Baiklah." Hembusan nafas tanpa sadar di lepaskan. Ia menepuk sekali lagi bahu milik Baekhyun. " Aku mengandalkan mu, Baekhyun. Kembalilah secepat yang mungkin. "

Sang pemilik elemen cahaya mengangguk. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah penyeru El Dorado sebelum berlari keluar. Baekhyun menuju jalan keluar dan segera menaiki Fluffy, kuda hitam kesayangannya lalu mengontrolnya untuk berlari ke destinasi.

Greentown, aku datang dan penyeru El Dorado, semoga kau baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuda hitam itu berlari kencang tanpa menunjukkan sebarang tanda bahawa haiwan berkaki empat itu lelah mahupun kehausan. Terima kasih karna pemiliknya dan jarak perjalanan yang tidak membutuhkan waktu yang panjang.

Karena di sinilah Byun Baekhyun, daerah Greentown yang disebutkan oleh Tabib kota Fairyland. Tersenyum puas hati karna sudah menemui destinasi,Baekhyun turun dari kuda nya dan memegang tali yang menghubungkannya dengan Fluffy.

" Lihatlah, Fluffy. Perkampungan ini semua nya kelihatan hijau. Pantas saja nama nya Greentown. " Ia berbicara antusias. Seolah melupakan tujuan nya datang kemari namun andaian itu salah sama sekali. Raut wajah berbinar tadi berganti dengan keseriusan.

" Dan sekarang kita hanya perlu mencari pemuda itu. Siapa tahu kalau dia pemilik elemen yang lain." Lagi-lagi ia berbicara dengan sang kuda. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitarnya dan memilih mendekati salah satu wanita paruh abad yang asik berbual rancak dengan temannya.

" Maaf, nyonya. Apakah anda tahu pemuda yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ?"

Wajah tua itu bersinar seketika sebelum fokus kepada Baekhyun. " Ohh, Yixing ? Benar, anak muda itu sangat sopan dan tampan. Hahh, jika saja aku mempunyai anak perempuan."

Sontak Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Heh ? Kok lain yang di tanya, lain di jawab sih ?

" Begini, nyonya. Saya ingin menemuinya. Bisakah nyonya memberitahu saya rumahnya ada dimana ?" Bagus, Baek. Alihkan fantasi nyonya itu karena penyeru El Dorado lagi butuh bantuan mu dan juga bantuan pemuda mistrius tersebut.

" Ohh, rumahnya terletak di pinggir kampung. Beratap biru. "

Mendengar jawapan tersebut, Baekhyun segera memberikan senyuman termanisnya sebelum menaiki Fluffy sekali lagi lalu menuju lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

Baiklah, sekarang aturkan cara bagaimana ingin membawa pemuda itu untuk ikut dengannya. Pertama sekali katakan padanya bahawa ia butuh bantuan. Jika tidak berhasil, ia harus menginformasikan bahawa penyeru El Dorado sedang dalam bahaya. Pasti semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Iya, semoga saja.

Kuda berambut hitam tersebut melajukan lariannya, berhati-hati sekali saat ada penduduk melintasi ataupun berada dekat dengan mereka. Dan akhirnya, saat mata cokelat Baekhyun melihat atap biru seperti yang dikatakan wanita barusan, ia menuju rumah tersebut.

Lumayan, halaman bersih dan nyaman.

Sedikit tergesa, Baekhyun mengikat Fluffy di balik pohon sebelum berlari lalu mengetok pintu kayu rumah tersebut berharap pemuda yang sedang ia cari ada di dalam dan sedang tidak kemana-mana.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Butuh beberapa kali barulah Baekhyun mendengar samar-samar suara yang menyebutkan ' sebentar ' dan langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. Rasa panasaran dan cemas mengisi mindanya.

" Ada apa ?"

Berdiri di depannya adalah seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut hitam yang kemas. Sepasang mata redup disertai dengan hidung mancung dan kontur wajah yang.. yah lumayan tampanlah tapi masih tampan dirinya sih. Argh, ini bukan masanya Byun Baekhyun ! Nyawa seseorang sedang dalam bahaya !

Menyadari tujuannya kemari, Baekhyun mulai berbicara. " Maaf, tapi Tabib dari kota Fairyland mengatakan ada pemuda yang bisa menyembuhkan sebarang penyakit. Jadi, bisa saya bertanya apakah pemuda tersebut adalah anda ?"

Alis pemuda-yang-tidak-diketahui-nama itu menaik ke atas sebelum mendesah lemah. " Iya. Mungkin itu adalah saya. Apa tujuan mu ke mari ?"

Merasa sudah berhasil menemukan pemuda itu, Baekhyun menghembus nafas lega. " Saya ingin anda merawat seseorang di Fairyland. Dia lagi benar-benar butuh bantuan anda." ucapnya.

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng lemah. " Maaf, saya terpaksa menolak. " Pemuda-tidak-diketahui-nama itu mencoba menutup pintu rumahnya kembali namun Baekhyun lebih pantas bertindak untuk menahan lengan pemuda tersebut di mana menyebabkan sepasang mata itu menatapnya heran.

" Tolonglah. Penyeru El Dorado lagi butuh bantuan mu !" Pinta Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana raut wajah nya kini asalkan pemuda ini mahu mengikutinya. Namun reaksi pemuda tersebut sedikit membuatkannya heran. Kenapa pemuda itu kelihatan terkejut sekali ?

" Ap-apa ? Kau bilang penyeru El Dorado sudah sampai ? Penyeru El Dorado yang datang dari dunia lain itu kan ?"

Hmmmmm... kemana segala perkataan sopan itu tadi ? Argh, ketepikan itu semua. Mungkin saja tebakan mya benar kalau pemuda ini adalah salah satu pemegang elemen dan sekaligus pelindung penyeru El Dorado.

" Apakah kau ...?"

Seolah mengetahui soalan yang tidak habis dan penuh itu, pemuda tersebut mengangguk. Ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan sebuah simbol seperti unicorn ? - hey, itu unicorn kan ?!- yang sedang mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan.

" Pemegang elemen penyembuh, Zhang Yixing. Hah, kita tidak bisa berbicara lebih lama seperti ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin membawa segala persiapan ku. " Kemudian pemuda yang menggelar dirinya Yixing tersebut berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Baekhyun tergamam di pintu utama.

Hell ya, sopan dan tampan.

Sekurang kurangnya ia berhasil membawa Yixing sekaligus menemukan pemegang elemen yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aneh.

Cukup satu perkataan itu mampu mengaplikasikan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Mungkin. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Tempat ini bukan saja aneh namun menggerikan, mengherankan, membingungkan dan juga sedikit...

asing ? Hah, bukan sedikit tapi banyak !

Perlahan ia bangun dari posisinya yang sedang terbaring. Membiarkan surai pelanginya yang lembut terurai melepasi bahu dan dinginnya lantai putih yang diinjak oleh kaki nya yang tidak dialas oleh sebarang kasut mahupun stokin. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Bahkan mata hitam itu sedikit berbeda.

Kembali mata hitam bersinar itu memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Meskipun sudah puluhan kali ia meneliti, hanya ada warna hitam dan hitam. Menyeramkan. Ia hanya ditemani dengan kelip kelip yang bercahaya dan tanpa sebarang bunyi.

Di mana ? Aku sedang ada di mana ?

Sehun mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya namun terasa payah. Tekaknya terasa sakit, perih sehingga menyukarkannya untuk menghasilkan satu perkataan sekalipun. Hasilnya ia memilih diam dan terus berjalan.

Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini ?

Apa yang terjadi ?

Lu Han... di mana Lu Han ?

Pelipis nya terasa berdenyut saat mencoba mengingati di mana pangeran dingin itu. Dan ia hanya mampu mendesah lemah saat tidak mengingati apa-apa pun. Jadi ia putuskan untuk terus berjalan, siapa tahu mungkin saja ia akan menemui Lu Han di hujung jalan nanti ?

Sehun...

Hahh, suara ini. Siapa pemiliknya ? Bukankah Lu Han ?

Kenapa ?

Sehun sedikit terduduk saat otaknya berhasil menemukan potongan memori di mana ia berlari keluar dari istana dan meninggalkan Lu Han yang memberikan pandangan sayunya. Tidak, pandangan itu seharusnya tidak pantas menghiasi pemerintah Kota Fairyland. Kelihatan lemah dan membuatkan Sehun ingin melakukan sesuatu. Apapun. Ia mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya, menghalau setiap memori wajah terluka seorang Lu Han. Berjanji ia tidak akan membuatkannya sedih lagi, tidak akan membuatkannya kecewa lagi.

Dan sentuhan ringan di pipi mulusnya membuatkan Sehun mendongak ke hadapan.

" Hahh, kau tidak pantas menangis. "

Suara rendahnya, ini bukan suara Lu Han. Jadi... siapa ?

Matanya terpaku begitu ia melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tegap, mempunyai kontur wajah yang tegas namun tampan bak seorang putra dan sepasang sayap hitam yang disaluti api seolah membuatkannya mirip malaikat.

Sayap itu...

Menyeramkan namun ada keindahan di sana. Di mana aku pernah melihatnya ?

Tangan kanannya terhulur untuk menyentuh komponen wajah itu namun tersentak saat ada cahaya keunguan keluar dari dadanya, tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak. Cahaya keunguan itu seolah melarangnga untuk mendekat, seolah melindunginya daripada sosok pemuda di depannya itu.

Cahaya ini... familiar.

" Sehunna, lihatlah aku. Sebentar lagi kita berdua akan menyatu."

Sehun, iya. Nama nya Sehun, Oh Sehun. Mempunyai ayah bernama Oh Donghae dan ibu nya Oh Yu Jeong. Kakak lelaki kembarnya yang menyebalkan, Oh Seyoon dam Oh Sejoon. Teman dekat yang menjengkelkan, Kim Jongin dan pembuat minuman favoritnya, Park Chanyeol.

" Lu Han, di mana Lu Han ? Apakah kau melihatnya ?"

Suaranya, apakah itu suaranya ?

" Tidak. Lu Han tidak akan pernah bisa mengenggammu. Karna kau, sudah ku tandai sebagai teman hidupku dan bersama-sama menemaniku untuk menakluki dunia ini."

Lu Han tidak... apa ?

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ia harus kembali kepada pangeran dingin, datar dan juga menjengkelkan itu. Dia punya janji yang harus ditunaikan.

Menjadi penyeru El Dorado dan menyeru pelindung kota tersebut kemudian kembali ke dunia asalnya. Iya, bukankah itu tujuan kenapa aku ada di sini ?

Perlahan, gadis itu bangkit. Menjauhi sosok bersayap indah nan menyeramkan itu dan mulai berlari kecil. Mengabaikan segala rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang telapak kakinya yang tidak beralas.

Lu Han..

Di mana kau ?

" Hey, gadis aneh !"

Lariannya otomatis terhenti mendengar suara itu. Sehun berpaling dan menemukan sang pangeran di hujung jalan - bukankah benar apa yang ia katakan tadi ? - perlahan namun pasti, kakinya bergerak menuju ke arah sang pangeran yang sedang menunggunya. Smirk yang sering ia lihat itu masih terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Lu Han seolah sedang mengejeknya, betapa serabutnya penampilan Sehun. Entah kenapa, melihat pangeran muda itu berdiri di depannya seolah berhasil membuang segala perasaan anehnya.

" Lu Han ?"

" Ayo pulang. Kau sudah lama di sini. Sudah saat nya kau bangun dan buka matamu !" Kedua pundak nya di pegang lembut oleh sang pangeran. Sehun bisa merasakan bahagian di mana tangan itu mendarat terasa hangat dan nyaman.

" Sehun ! Sadarlah !"

Alisnya berubah heran saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi tenang Lu Han kini berubah khawatir. Pandangan mata yang dulunya ia lihat kosong kini mulai bercahaya.

" Lu Han, matamu..."

" Ayo, bangun, Sehunna !"

Deg

Pelipisnya kembali berdenyut. Ada rasa yang aneh dan perih sehingga menyebabkan tangannya naik dan menekap potongan leher kirinya. Berdenyut dan terus berdenyut.

Tolong, sesiapa pun. Rasanya perih sekali...

Beberapa detik kemudian, perlahan lahan rasa perih itu memudar. Matanya yang terpejam tadi terbuka seperti slow motion yang sering di tayang saat sinetron dimainkan. Rasanya hangat sekali. Ia masih melihat Lu Han di sana dan saat pangeran itu menghulurkan tangannya, tanpa ragu Sehun menyambutnya. Ia mengikuti jejak langkah pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka dan perkara pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah telapak tangan yang dihisi dengan simbol unicorn ? - hey itu benaran unicorn ? - yang sedang mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan. Bukannya terasa sakit namun nyaman dan kehangatan yang ia dapati melalui cahaya keunguan itu.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan cahaya kamar. Kamar ini... Kamar...

" Lihat, dia sudah sadar !"

" Perlahankan suara mu, berisik."

" Mou, ge. Kau tidak asik !"

Kedua suara ini, siapa pemiliknya ? Sehun tidak mengenalinya. Tangan kirinya naik untuk mengusap pelipisnya dan ia mencoba sedaya upaya untuk duduk.

Di mana ...?

... dia ?

" Sehun, hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Dan seperti mengetahuinya, pemuda yang ia cari itu muncul di depan mata. Raut wajahnya khawatir. Jika saja ia sedang sihat, mungkin ia bakalan menggoda pangeran itu karna sudah merasa khawatir dengannya namun dengan kondisinya yang masih pas-pas an ini. Sehun lebih rela menangguhkan rencana nya itu.

" Lu Han ?" Suaranya serak dan sedikit asing. Namun berhasil membuatkan kedua pundak sang pangeran tenang dan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Deg

Hahh, tidak. Rasa itu lagi.

" Aku sangat khawatir saat melihat mu di Dark Forest."

Kedua audien yang lain hanya mendiamkan diri namun Sehun tahu dua pasang mata itu masih betah melihatnya. Tapi buat sekarang, Sehun ingin berbicara dengan Lu Han. Membetulkan keadaan sebelum ia lari dan memasuki hutan gelap itu kemudian ... kemudian apa ?

Apa yang terjadi saat ia berada di dalam hutan gelap itu ?

Dan apa maksud dari mimpinya barusan ?

Siapa pemilik sayap bersalut api itu ?

'.. Sehun ?"

Mendongak untuk melihat pemilik suara itu, Sehun bertembung dengan raut khawatir milik Lu Han.

" Apa kau masih terasa sakit ? Aku bisa meminta Yixing untuk mengobatimu lagi. "

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah dan dia tidak mengenali siapa pemilik nama Yixing itu. Mungkin saja pemilik elemen berbentuk unicorn itu ?

Mungkin saja.

" Aku .. tidak bisa mengingati apa-apa, Lu. Aku hanya ingat memasuki hutan yang kau sebutkan sebagai Dark Forest itu dan setelahnya... aku tidak bisa mengingatinya."

" Tidak apa. Kau tak perlu mengingatinya. Cukup dengan melihat mu baik-baik saja sudah mampu membuatkan ku tidak khawatir."

Khawatir ? Hahhh, pangeran itu juga bisa khawatir dengannya ?

" Huh, tidak biasanya pangeran dingin sepertimu mengkhawatirkan ku. Kau bahkan tidak menghentikan ku pergi tadi." Senyuman sinis di hiaskan saat melihat Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas. Buat seketika dia melupakan dua audien yang masih betah melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Seolah memberikan ruang agar tidak mencampuri ruang.

Mungkin tidak ...

" Hah, kau harus melihat reaksi Lu Han hyung saat melihat mu tidak menyadarkan diri di Dark Forest. Benar-benar lucu !" Dan sebuah suara yang bagi Sehun terlebih ceria membuatkan sang gadis melirik tajam kepada pemuda berambut darkbrown yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Dan pemilik senyuman itu, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, tampil maju kedepan dan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya hormat.

" Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama ku Byun Baekhyun, pemegang elemen cahaya. Dan maaf jika elemen ku yang membuat mu lari dari istana kemarin. "

Bacon ? Hey, bukan Bacon ! Its Byun BAEKHYUN.

" Tidak apa. Hanya jangan tiba-tiba menunjukkannya di depan ku. Elemen mu menyeramkan."

" Ehhh ? Tapi cahaya ku cantik-cantik lho ! Aku bisa menunjukkan mu saat kau sudah sihat nanti !"

" Tidak apa. Aku tidak mahu."

Ingatkan Sehun bahawa sikap menjengkelkan milik si Bacon ini mirip sekali dengan temannya, Park Chanyeol. Berisik dan tidak mahu mengalah.

" Baekhyun, kontrol dirimu di depan penyeru El Dorado." Satu lagi suara menginterupsi perbualan atau lebih tepatnya tikaman lidah di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Pandangan nya berubah kepada pemuda yang memiliki simbol unicorn di telapak tangannya itu.

" ... dan kau ?"

" Oh, um, nama ku Zhang Yixing dan pemegang elemen penyembuh. Salam kenal, penyeru El Dorado." Postur tubuhnya sopan sekali, seperti ia sedang datang menemui seorang permaisuri ataupun puteri. Tapi maaf saja, Sehun nyatanya hanya rakyat jelata.

" Iya. " Semoga saja dia bisa perlahan-lahan menerima ini semua dan bertahan sehingga ia selesai menyeru El Dorado kemudian pulang ke rumah nya dengan selamat.

" Nampaknya kau baik-baik saja, gadis aneh. Jangan lari sesuka mu setelah ini."

Hahh, dia hampir terlupa kalau pangeran itu masih ada di sisinya. Anak mata hitamnya menatap pangeran itu yang memberikan nya smirk khusus miliknya yang sering ia lihat.

" Diamlah, pangeran dingin. Kau harus bersyukur kalau aku masih mahu menetap di sini. Dan mulai sekarang, jangan sediakan gaun-gaun panjang ini lagi."

Sang pangeran mendesah lemah. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan siap-siap untuk keluar dari kamar sang pemilik rambut pelangi. " Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan, gadis aneh."

Rasanya telinga Sehun menjadi panas saat Lu Han kembali menggelarnya dengan gelaran itu. Namun ayat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum pangeran itu benar-benar keluar menguburkan setiap ocehannya.

" ... dan terima kasih."

Deg

Tidak, bukan rasa itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Negeri saat itu kelihatan seperti biasa. Hanya segelintir anak muda yang mengisinya dan suasana hening membuatkan rasa tenang dan damai untuk para pengunjung.

Terlihat jauh di hujung meja, ada dua orang insan sedang sibuk berkutat dengan puluhan buku yang dibiar terbuka di depan mereka. Belum lagi helaian-helaian kertas yang bertaburan seolah menampakkan mereka sedang bertungkus lumus mengerjakan tugas walhal apa yang mereka sedang selidiki itu tidak ada bersangkut paut dengan tugasan mereka di universitas.

" Jongin." Suara rendah milik Chanyeol tidak kedengaran begitu kuat namun masih cukup untuk didengar oleh Jongin yang sedang membuka senaskah buku tebal bertajuk ' Dua Dunia '. Sesekali tampangnya berubah putus asa namun menepisnya secepat yang mungkin sebelum beralih kepada buku tebal yang lain.

" Jongin." Sekali lagi Chanyeol memanggil temannya itu. Desahan lemah lolos, Chanyeol tahu kalau Jongin mendengar panggilannya namun seolah ingin menghindar dari segala perbualan yang hanya membuatkan Jongin merasa kesal dengannya.

" Aku tahu kau mendengarkan ku, Jongin. Ayolah, dengarkan aku sebelum kau membuka buku yang lain."

Pemuda bersurai dark brown itu menghembus nafas panjang sebelum mengubah pandangannya kepada sang teman. Postur tubuhnya sudah bersiap sedia untuk mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut.

" Pertama sekali, tolong jangan marah dan kau harus tahu aku juga inginkan Sehun dengan kita sekarang. "

" Teruskan, hyung." Ia bisa melihat kedua pundak Jongin sedikit menegang saat ia menyebut nama gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah membuatkan kehidupan mereka berdua menjadi huru hara seperti ini.

" Setiap usaha ini, rasanya seperti mustahil. Semua buku tidak ada memberitahu satupun tentang misterius tangga di kampus. Bahkan halaman internet juga tidak memiliki terlalu banyak informasi. Sehun... aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ingin mencarinya dan membawanya pulang. "

" Hyung, jika kau ingin mengatakan perkara itu. Lupakan saja. Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mencari cara membawanya pulang. " Kembali ia menelaah buku yang ada di depannya. Mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol.

" Jongin, dengarkan aku. "

" Sudahlah, hyung. Jika kau ingin pulang, pulang saja. "

" Bukan itu maksudku, Kim Jongin. "

" Hahh, bukankah kau sudah berputus asa mencari jalan untuk membawa Sehun pulang ? Jadi sebaiknya jangan membazirkan waktu mu di sini."

" Kim Jongin !"

Beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan mulai memberi lirikan kepada mereka. Seolah memberikan sinyal agar tidak mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menundukkan kepala berulang kali, petanda bahawa ia kesal dan tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang melihat mereka, ia kembali mencoba berbicara dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

" Aku tahu, hyung. Semua usaha ini seperti sia-sia.." Belum sempat ia bersuara, Jongin duluan yang mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Memberikan Chanyeol tatapan yang entahlah. Putus asa, kecewa, takut, rasa bersalah dan kerinduan ? " Tapi aku tetap tidak akan berhenti untuk mencari jalan. Sehun adalah teman ku, teman kita. Jadi wajar saja semua ini sudah menjadi tanggungjawab kita. Lagian, Seyoon dan Sejoon hyung juga sudah melakukan sebaik mungkin."

Teman, ya ?

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa ia harus berkata iya atau tidak saat ini. Karna rasa aneh yang entah kapan sudah hadir di dalam lubuk hatinya saat mengingati Sehun membuatkan nya bertambah buntu. Rasa aneh itu menyakitkan. Rasa aneh itu mengkhayalkan. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

" Baiklah. Aku akan turut berusaha jika itu yang bisa membawa Sehun kembali."

Senyuman kecil hadir, Jongin kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya sebelum mata cokelatnya membulat sempurna.

' Apakah mitos atau legenda ? Kisah cinta sekaligus pengorbanan dalam sebuah mitologi lama mengatakan bahawa seorang gadis dari dunia lain akan tiba untuk mengkabulkan segalanya. Alam fantasi kini bukan lagi hanya impian bahkan sudah menjadi kenyataan. Ikuti mitos yang penuh dengan panasaran ini.'

Beberapa baris perkataan itu berhasil memenjarakan fokus Jongin. Ia buru-buru membacanya dan mendesah putus asa saat mendapati hanya sedikit entri mengenainya. Buru-buru ia membuka portal google di dalam ponselnya dan mulai mencari mitos-mitos terdahulu.

Ini kedengaran konyol - huh, bahkan Sehun akan mentertawainya jika saja ia melihatnya - tapi sekadar mencoba tidak salahkan.

Dan berkat kesabarannya, ia menemukan entri mengenai sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

" Hyung, persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan ke Jeju setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong ! Maaf lamaaaaaaa _ Chiey lagi kehilangan inspirasi tapi jangan khawatir ! Untuk Fate Of Red String, inspirasi Chiey melimpah ruah ! Bahkan tidak tertanggung oleh fikiran.

Uri Sehunnie menjadi rebutan di sini dan inilah diaaa. Yixing ge is coming. Bacon as always. Tolong katakan Kris ge tidak kelihatan konyol di sini dengan sayap apinya. (Bukankah iti kelihatan keren ? Sayap api dengan mata merah ? Hiwaaaa)

Ayo review, Chiey ingin tahu pendapat kalian ! Jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya.

Hampir lupa ! Special reply for special persons :

HilmaExotics : Chiey juga panasaran jadinya _ terima kasih karna sudi menunggu kelanjutannya meskipun Chiey kelamaan update T_T. Maaf chingu, mungkin Sehunnya tidak balik nih. Dia kan ingin bantuin Lulu oppanya. Terima kasih banyak sudah mahu membaca fanfic Chiey yang gak jelas ini dan review _

ohunie : KaiYeol di sini kayaknya hanya insan biasa. Tapi Chiey suka dengan kejutan. Jadi nantikan saja. Soal mereka jadi dua belas, sepertinya tidak nih. Lihat kan apa yang terjadi sama Kris ge ? Tao bakalan ada kok. Thanks a lot sudah membaca dan review di fanfic Chiey _

exolweareone9400 : Akan Chiey usahakan untuk terus ngupdate _ maafkan Chiey membuat chingu menunggu. Dan terima kasih sudah mahu membaca dan review _

shinlophloph : Chiey juga sukak HanHun. Keren kan ?! Iya, Chiey dari Malaysia makanya Indonesia Chiey kelihatan jelek ya ? Chiey akan perbaikinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review _

YunYuliHun : HanHun sih otp Chiey tapi asal Sehun jadi ukenya, Chiey akan dukung. Soal ChanKai masuk ke Fairyland, kita lihat saja. Biar kejutan begitu. Terima kasih mahu membaca dan sempat review chinggu _

dini : Akan Chiey usahakan perbanyakkan moment HanHunya. Terima kasih mahu membaca dan review darlings _

: Maaf ini bukan fast update, jadi late slow motion update. Kekeke. Apapun Terima kasih mahu membacanya dan review darls _

haeri20412 : Maaf lambat update. Semoga chinggu senang membacanya. Chiey akan usahakan secepat yang mungkin update next chapter dan memperbanyakkan moment HanHunnya. Terima kasih mahu membacanya dan review _

RiRi639 : Welcome new reader _ Aduh, Chiey senang kamu menyukainya meskipun ada perkataan yang tidak dipahami. Selamat membaca dan terima kasih reviewnya _ semoga saja Chiey tidak menghampakan chinggu di chapter ini _

Kimoh1412 : Kan allxHun. Jadi semuanya lagi kejar-kejar Sehun nih. Kok tahu sih Kris ge jahat. Haha, apapun terimas bacanya dan mahu review _

Zahra : Maaf membuat kamu menunggu. Chiey akan usahakan update secepatnya. Terima kasih mahu membaca dan review sama fanfic Chiey _

C1C3C5C7 : Selamat membaca new reader. Welcome and welcomeeee. Chiey jadi semangat _ Terima kasih review nya.

sehunstanforever : Orang Malaysia kah ? Chiey juga sama. Semoga senang membaca chapter ini. Thanks dah baca dan review chinggu _

 **NEXT CHAPTER : Let the Adventure.. Begin !**


End file.
